Shackles I
by Ottobre II
Summary: Hidupku terasa berarti jika kau ada di sisiku, tapi aku menderita bila kau tidak menyadari perasaanku/"Waktuku habis?"/Takdir akan berubah jika kau mau merubahnya." NejiSasu/NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa, Mina-san! ^^*

Ini fic pertamaku, jadi kalo masih banyak kesalahan maaf ya? =.=a

Happy reading this prolog!

.

.

SHACKLES

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NejiSasu, NaruSasu

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Warning! : BL, Shounen-ai, Shoujo, OOC, AU

.

.

Prolog

.

.

"Selamatkan dia, akan kuberikan apapun! Bahkan mataku atau nyawaku,"

"_Kenapa? Apa artinya dia bagimu?"_

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

.

.

"Cepat siapkan tandu! Bawa semua yang terluka ke tenda pengobatan!"

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun! Bertahanlah!"

"Cepat bantu Haruno-san mengobati mereka!"

"Tsunade-samaa!"

.

.

"Kau sudah gila!"

"Hn, benar."

"Biar aku yang mengawasinya."

.

.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Sakura."

"...Ooh, selamat."

.

.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"...Aku lelah, Neji."

.

.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?"

"Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang janggal."

.

.

"Waktuku hampir habis...?"

"_Yaah.. jika pada waktu yang dijanjikan datang, aku akan 'mengambil'-mu."_

_._

.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya menjadi Sasuke."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"menanggungnya sendirian itu menyakitkan Naruto, bahkan jika orang yang kita cintai tidak menyadari perasaan kita."

.

.

"Jangan begini Sasuke! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Waktuku hampir habis, Neji..."

"Tetaplah bersamaku! Akan kulakukan apapun! Bahkan jika harus menjadi pengganti Naruto sekalipun!"

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku, Sasuke?!"

"...Karena kau tidak perlu tahu, Dobe."

.

.

"Genggam tanganku..."

"Aku ada di sini, aku akan selalu bersamamu Sasuke. Selalu melindungimu."

.

.

"_Takdirmu akan berubah jika kau mau merubahnya."_

.

.

.

Coming soon!

.

.

.

Ehehe...prolog fic ini diambil setelah selesainya perang Ninja, dengan kemenangan untuk pihak Naruto dan Para Ninja gabungan. Naruto menjadi Hokage dengan Tsunade yang mundur dari jabatannya beralih sebagai tetua Konoha. Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Mendapat hukuman 5 tahun penjara khusus dan aktif kembali menjadi Jounin. Neji tidak meninggal, lho.

Nah mina-san, fic ini cuma fiksi, khayalan belaka. ^^

.

Review!`


	2. Chapter 2

Gomen nee... Mina-san. Prolognya kemarin kurang memuaskan ya? (yang merasa, lho)...makasih yang dah mau komen and review...^^

Ni fic aq bedakan, terusan Shackles yang dulu...

Ok mina-san...Happy reading!*.*

.

.

SHACKLES

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NejiSasu, NaruSasu

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Warning! : BL, Shounen-ai, Shoujo, OOC, AU

'

.

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

**DDUUUAARR!**

**GLLAAAARRR!**

Perang Ninja yang luar biasa. Pertarungan antara Uzumaki Naruto (dalam mode Kyuubi), bersama Uchiha Sasuke, Juugo, dan Para Hokage terdahulu melawan Uchiha Obito sang jinchuriki Juubi tidak terelakkan. Begitu pula dengan Pertarungan Hokage pertama Senju Hashirama melawan Uchiha Madara. Mereka terus bertarung, mencari tahu siapa diantara mereka yang terkuat dan mati untuk terakhir kalinya nanti. Kekkai yang dibangun oleh Obito memblok siapapun yang mencoba masuk ke dalam arena pertarungan mereka.

Para Ninja gabungan dari 5 negara besar Shinobi yang masih tersisa, menonton pertarungan dari luar Kekkai dengan gelisah. Cakra Kyuubi Naruto telah hilang dari tubuh mereka, walau tidak sepenuhnya. Haruno Sakura berdiri berdampingan dengan Hatake Kakashi dan Gay. Di samping Gay ada Hyuuga Neji dan Hinata, juga Lee dan Ten Ten. Bee (dalam mode Hachibi) bersama teman-teman dari konoha dan lainnya ada di belakang mereka.

"Sakuraa!"

Merasa dipanggil, Sakura menoleh. Mendapati gurunya, Senju Tsunade, beserta para Kage dari desa lain datang menghampiri mereka. "Tsunade-sama!"

"Apa yang terjadi? Naruto dan lainnya...!" tanya Tsunade tidak sabar.

"Mereka ada di dalam Kekkai." jawab Kakashi, menatap kekkai raksasa yang berdiri di kejauhan.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini? Bukannya kalian harusnya bertarung dengan mereka?" giliran Gaara sang Kazekage bertanya.

"Naruto mengeluarkan kami semua dari kekkai ketika Obito mencoba meledakkan kami di dalam sana." jelas Bee, Kakashi mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Adakah cara masuk ke dalam sana?" Sakura memandang Tsunade, berharap gurunya tahu sesuatu.

Tsunade menggeleng,"Tidak ada, kita hanya bisa menunggu kekkai itu terbuka sendiri."

"Itu kekkai khusus yang berbeda dari kekkai Hokage, kekkai runtuh jika pemiliknya sudah tidak bisa mengendalikannya." tambah Raikage yang berdiri di belakang Tsunade bersama Tsucikage dan Mizukage.

"Tapi Naruto dan yang lain akan...?!"

"Sakuraa..." Kakashi memegang bahu muridnya, "Benar apa yang dikatakan mereka, kita hanya bisa menunggu." Kakashi menatap Sakura, mencoba membuatnya mengerti.

"Kau tak usah khawatir, ada saatnya kita balas mereka." ucap Orochimaru. Membuat semua orang menoleh padanya yang berdiri diapit Karin dan Suigetsu.

Mendengar itu Sakura terdiam, dia kembali memandang kekkai raksasa tempat Naruto dan lainnya bertarung. Gelisah, khawatir, cemas terpancar jelas di mata iris klorofilnya.

Tsunade dan para Kage lain merasakan hal sama. Mereka hanya bisa berharap jika semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang tengah mengepalkan tangannya erat setelah sedari tadi diam mendengar percakapan mereka. Mata Lavender keperakannya menatap kekkai tajam berbias luka. Menyesal karena tak bisa berbuat apapun selain menunggu.

.

.

.

.

**BRRAAALLL!**

**GGLLLAAAAAAAARRRRR!**

Arena pertarungan dalam Kekkai itu kacau. Ledakan demi ledakan dari jutsu yang saling bertabrakan menciptakan lengkungan berbentuk kawah di tanah. Hingga membuat debu tanah berterbangan. Naruto (dalam mode Kyuubi) bertarung bersama Minato (yang juga dalam mode kyuubi) melawan Obito (dalam mode Juubi) Dibantu Sasuke, Juugo, dan para Kage lainnya. Saling menyerang, saling bertahan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Minato, saat berdiri di samping Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto dan Tobirama yang masih melawan Obito.

"...Hokage ketiga sudah tumbang." Sasuke terenggah melirik Sarutobi, Hokage ketiga yang berlahan-lahan mulai berubah menjadi debu dan berterbangan. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Minato.

"Sasuke-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" Minato agak cemas ketika melihat luka di bahu kiri Sasuke yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Sepertinya parah.

"...Hn" gumam Sasuke tidak jelas. Memengang bahu kirinya yang lumayan sakit.

"Hati-hatilah, tubuh manusia itu rentan."

"...Kau berkata seolah tubuhmu tidak begitu." sinis Sasuke menyindir Minato.

Minato tersenyum kecil. Memang benar tubuhnya sudah cukup rusak karena jurus dari Obito, ditambah lagi tidak bisa kembali seperti semula. Edotensi gagal oleh jurus Obito.

"Lebih baik kau khawatirkan Naruto, dia juga terluka 'kan?" lanjut Sasuke, menatap Naruto dari kejauhan. Di sana Naruto masih tetap bertarung, tidak peduli dengan lukanya.

Minato dapat melihat sinar kelembutan bercampur cemas terkandung di mata Onyx Sasuke ketika menatap Naruto. Walau pemuda raven itu tetap bermuka stoic. Dia tersenyum, mengetahui anaknya memiliki teman-teman yang perhatian, seperti Sasuke misalnya. Dia sudah tahu bagaimana kehidupan Sasuke selama ini, karena Naruto memberitahunya saat cakra mereka bersentuhan. Masih terbayang di benaknya saat Naruto mengatakan, 'Sasuke adalah Saudaraku yang berharga meski dia membenciku'.

'Tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak peka, bahwa mungkin Sasuke tidak pernah membencinya. Atau...' duga Minato dalam hati. "Boleh aku tanya sesuatu Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menoleh, menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendapati wajah sang Hokage keempat yang menatapnya sedikit serius. "...Apa?"

"Apakah kau membenci Naruto?"

Sasuke mendengus, apakah itu pertanyaan yang tepat dibicarakan saat ini? Padahal harusnya mereka berdua menyusun strategi untuk membantu menghadapi musuh yang harus dikalahkan. Lagipula dia sudah jengah dengan pertanyaan sama yang selalu dilontarkan padanya.

"...Aku benci dia," jawab Sasuke, berlawanan dengan kata hatinya. Dia tetap menjawab meski tidak ingin.

"Kau bohong..." Minato tersenyum. Dia tahu Sasuke berbohong, karena mata pemuda itu tidak menunjukan kebencian waktu menjawabnya. "...Jika kau membencinya, kau tidak mungkin memiliki mata lembut itu saat menatap Naruto." lanjutnya.

"...Kau menyukai Naruto, 'kan?"

Mata Onyx Sasuke melebar, mendengar perkataan Minato barusan. Jantungnya berdetak keras, tubuhnya membeku. Rahasia perasaannya terbongkar sudah.

"Aku tahu... perasaanmu yang sebenarnya." melihat respon Sasuke itu, Minato tahu bahwa dugaannya tidak salah.

Sasuke terdiam. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk membalas perkataan Minato. Dia tidak pernah menduga perasaannya akan terbongkar dengan mudah, apalagi oleh orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Aku tidak melarangmu memiliki perasaan itu, bahkan Kushina pasti berpikir sama denganku. Karena bagi kami asal Naruto bahagia, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Sasuke masih terdiam sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "... Dia tidak akan pernah tahu..." lirih.

Minato menyerngit, tidak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan. Sebelum dia bertanya, ledakan besar kembali terjadi. Membuat Naruto, Tobirama, dan Juugo terpental terkena ledakan itu. Dengan gesit, Minato berpindah menangkap tubuh Naruto. Menahan agar pemuda pirang itu tidak terbentur kerasnya tanah. Sasuke membantu Juugo, sedang Tobirama sang Hokage kedua bisa berdiri tegak setelah berhasil mendaratkan tubuhnya.

"Kuat sekali dia, menyebalkan...!" Naruto menggeram kesal. Nafasnya tersenggal sambil mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Jangan gegabah, lukamu akan bertambah lebar." ucap Minato mengingatkan.

"Kalian benar-benar mengganggu." Obito berdecih. Dia berdiri melayang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Lumayan babak belur karena serangan yang dilancarkan Naruto dan Tobirama.

**GGRRUUUAAAARRRR!**

Naruto dan lainnya memandang kaget melihat Obito yang terserang jutsu dari belakang. Dia terlempar jauh disusul oleh Madara. Mereka juga melihat Hashirama muncul tiba-tiba di dekat mereka.

"Shodaime kereen! Bisa melemparkan Obito dan Madara sekaligus!" teriak Naruto melupakan kekesalannya barusan. Membuat yang lain sweatdrop mendengarnya.

'Bisa-bisanya dia berkata begitu di saat begini.' Inner mereka bersamaan.

"Kau bocah yang unik rupanya, hahaha..!" Hashirama tertawa, menambah mereka sweatdrop lagi. Kecuali Naruto tentunya.

"Cukup kakak, itu bukan topik yang tepat saat ini. Bagaimana dengan Madara?" tanya Tobirama mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aah, ya dia benar-benar membuatku kewalahan." Hashirama memegang tangan kanannya yang berlahan kembali ke semula. "Kita harus mengalahkannya secepatnya, juga jinchuriki Juubi itu. Sebelum rencana bulan mereka terwujud."

"Sayangnya tidak semudah itu. Obito memiliki jurus yang tidak bisa membuat kami kembali ke semula. Apalagi Sandaime telah hilang." Minato menambahkan. "Kita harus mencari celah untuk mengalahkan mereka meski itu kecil. Paling tidak kita bisa membuatnya lengah hingga Naruto dan Sasuke-kun bisa menghancurkan mereka." katanya melirik Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hmm, langsung saja kita praktikkan daripada membuang waktu." Hashirama mengangguk setuju.

"Yosh! Ayo kita serang mereka lagi!" teriak Naruto menyatukan tinju kedua tangannya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Juugo, memperhatikan luka Sasuke.

"...Hn, khawatirkanlah dirimu sendiri." Jawab Sasuke.

"Dingin sekali jawabanmu, Teme. Padahal diperhatiin. Bilang terima kasih, kek." Naruto mengerucutkan bibir kesal. Tingkah Sasuke benar-benar tidak berubah.

"Diamlah, Baka Dobe."

"...Aiish, terserahmu lah." Naruto mengibaskan sebelah tangannya.

Juugo tersenyum kecil. Dia tahu maksud Sasuke, bahwa pemuda raven itu tidak suka dikhawatirkan orang lain.

"Ayo kita mu..."

Ucapan Hashirama terpotong saat dia, Tobirama dan Minato terserang oleh jurus Obito tanpa persiapan. Mereka terlempar jauh disertai ledakan.

**GRAAKKK!**

"Ayaahhh!" teriak Naruto.

"Sasukeee!"

Naruto menoleh kaget, mandapati Sasuke tercekik oleh Madara. Madara mencengkram leher Sasuke kuat hingga pemuda itu terangkat dengan sebelah tangannya. Juugo mencoba menyerang, tapi dihalangi oleh tangan Susano'o Madara.

"Lepaskan Sasuke, Brengseekk!" Naruto menyerang Susano'o Madara dengan bijuu Rasengan. Tapi Susano'o berhasil menghentikannya. Bertahan menghalangi jurus Naruto agar tidak mengenai tuannya. Naruto tertelak ke belakang, dan berhasil mendarat bertumpu dengan satu kaki.

"Huhu, keturunan Uchiha terakhir menjadi pembangkang Klan-nya sendiri. Bukannya kau harusnya menghancurkan mereka, Uchiha Sasuke?" Madara menyeringai menatap Sasuke yang tercekik di tangannya.

"Aku... tidak mau ...ugh...jadi anjing gila hanya demi Klan-ku..." jawab Sasuke mencoba melepas belenggu kuat di lehernya.

"Anjing gila? Bukannya keluarga kita terbunuh oleh Konoha termasuk keluargamu? Apalagi mereka menjadikan Uchiha Itachi pembunuh," Obito menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Julukan apa itu barusan?

"Aku tidak peduli, karena aniki menyuruhku untuk menuruti kata hatiku." Sasuke menyeringai remeh di sela-sela cekikkannya. "Lebih baik aku ada di tempatku sekarang daripada ada di tempat kalian."

Tatapan Obito berkilat marah, dengan kejam dia menyerang Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke terlepas dari cekikkan Madara. Sasuke terbanting kasar di tanah, terbatuk darah.

"Sasukee!" Naruto hendak berlari menghampiri Sasuke jika saja dia tidak diserang oleh Obito.

"Lawanmu adalah aku." kata Obito.

Obito terus menyerang Naruto, dia bahkan tidak lengah saat para Kage menyerangnya membantu Naruto. Hashirama kembali berhadapan dengan Madara. Menyerang dan bertahan secara bergantian. Naruto yang bertarung sempat menatap Sasuke cemas. Pemuda bersurai malam itu terkulai lemas bersandar di tubuh Juugo yang melindunginya dari serangan. Melihat darah dan luka yang tercetak di tubuh Sasuke membuat hatinya mendidih. Marah melihat kawannya terluka, sedih tidak bisa melindunginya.

"Brengsekk Kau Obito!" teriak Naruto, menyerang Obito dengan Rasensuriken. Obito terkena serangan itu telak, karena sibuk bertarung dengan Minato dan Tobirama.

Sasuke bergerak bangkit berlahan, menyerngit merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dari lukanya.

"Jangan paksa tubuhmu Sasuke!" Juugo menahan tubuh Sasuke agar tidak bergerak lebih jauh.

Sasuke bisa melihat Obito yang masih berusaha bangkit dari jatuhnya. Segera saja dia memfokuskan cakranya di mata kirinya, membuat Amaterasu muncul di sekeliling Obito.

'Sekarang!', "Nadaime tolong lindungi aku! Aku akan melakukan Shiki fujin!" teriak Minato.

"Cepatlah, aku akan melakukannya juga!" Tobirama berlari menuju Obito.

"Ayah! Jutsu itu...!" Naruto kaget mendengar rencana ayahnya.

"Sudah saatnya kita akhiri ini Naruto." jawab Minato tenang.

Naruto tahu akibatnya dari jurus itu. Tapi benar apa kata ayahnya, mereka harus mengakhiri ini sekarang. Mengepalkan tangannya tidak rela, Naruto berlari membantu Tobirama. Minato tersenyum kecil melihat respon anaknya yang mengerti maksudnya.

Obito berusaha menghilangkan api hitam di sekelilingnya. Cukup membuatnya kewalahan karena cakra Juubi di dalam tubuhnya mulai tidak stabil. Tapi api hitam Amaterasu Sasuke semakin membesar.

"Uuggh...!" Obito mengerang, entah mengapa Juubi dalam dirinya seperti memberontak keluar.

Tobirama yang melihat itu segera menyerang. Membentuk jutsu naga air yang menembakkan bola-bola air dan meledakkannya ketika mengenai Obito. Obito yang tidak bisa menghindar terhempas telak. Naruto menyerang kembali dengan Odamarasengan. Tapi sebelum mengenainya, tubuh Obito berlahan berubah. Berubah tidak wajar.

Naruto dan yang lain tercengang. Bahkan Sasuke kaget saat Amaterasu miliknya hilang tanpa sisa. Obito meraung, kesakitan karena tubuhnya berubah paksa tanpa terkendali.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Juugo membantu Sasuke berdiri.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, dia menoleh pada Minato yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Minato yang seolah tahu apa yang ingin Sasuke tanyakan menjawab, "Mungkin dia belum bisa menguasai Juubi sepenuhnya, walau tadi bisa."

Sasuke mengangguk sekilas, "Aku akan bantu Naruto, kau bantu di belakangku." dia menatap Juugo yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"...tapi bagaimana lukamu?" tanya Juugo cemas.

"...tidak apa," bohong Sasuke, padahal dia tahu pasti tubuhnya terluka parah. Tapi dia menghiraukannya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan Susano'o miliknya. Matanya berubah menjadi Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan bersudut enam merah dan mengefek pada perubahan Susano'o –nya. Dia menyerang Obito langsung. Naruto segera merespon tindakan Sasuke dan berubah menjadi Kyuubi. Membantu menyerang Obito. Sementara Obito teralihkan, Tobirama mundur kembali ke tempat Minato. Dia mulai mengumpulkan cakranya di satu titik dalam tubuhnya, menyusul Minato melakukan Shiki fujin. Secara bersamaan muncullah Shiki fujin milik Minato dan Tobirama. Sang Shinigami mengaum mengerikan.

Hashirama bertahan dari serangan Susano'o Madara, dia menciptakan hutan disekelilingnya serambi menyerang. Tapi Madara berhasil mengelak. Sebelum Madara menyerangnya kembali, Hashirama mundur ke tempat Minato dan Tobirama berada. Dia membuat hutan dari jutsu Mokuton miliknya. Menghalangi serangan yang dilancarkan Madara. Tiba-tiba setelah serangan itu, Madara membentuk segel dan berlari menuju Obito yang masih tidak terkendali. Dia menyarangkan tangan kirinya mencengkram kepala depan Obito kuat. Susano'o-nya menghilang bersamaan munculnya segel Fujutsu Kyuin di tangannya. Obito berteriak merasakan cakranya terserap oleh Madara.

"Mundur Narutoo!" Sasuke bergerak mundur diikuti Juugo. Naruto segera melompat menyusulnya.

"AAAKKHH! UUAARRGGHHH!"

Teriakkan Obito semakin menjadi. Berlahan tubuhnya berubah menyusut, bergerak ke tubuh Madara. Menyatu sedikit demi sedikit. Naruto dan Sasuke terbelalak melihat proses penyatuan yang terbilang menyakitkan sekaligus mengerikan. Tubuh Obito yang berwujud Juubi itu menyatu, seolah dimakan oleh tubuh Madara. Membuat tubuh Madara terlihat lebih hidup setelah sepenuhnya Obito menghilang. Cakra Juubi Obito bersatu dengan cakra miliknya. Para Kage dan Juugo menatap tidak percaya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Naruto bergumam tidak percaya. "Obito menghilang dimakan oleh Madara?"

"Madara bermaksud menjadikan tubuhnya medium Juubi karena Obito tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Benar-benar dia itu." Jawab Hashirama setenang mungkin.

"Kau tahu kakak, kadang aku heran. Sebesar apa dirimu memahami Madara yang dulu dan sekarang." Tobirama melirik Kakaknya yang membalas menatapnya.

"Mungkin karena aku dan dia pernah mempersatukan cakra kami. Jadinya aku bisa membaca alur cakranya." Hashirama tersenyum.

"Shodaime, bisa kau tahan dia selama kami menyiapkan jutsu selanjutnya?" tanya Minato yang sedari tadi menyimak situasi.

"Baiklah." Hashirama mengangguk.

"...Teme.."

Sasuke menghilangkan Susano'o-nya dan melirik Naruto yang berjarak sedikit jauh darinya. Dia bisa mendengar jelas gumaman pemuda pirang matahari itu memanggilnya.

"Aku selalu berkata, kalau aku akan membawamu pulang ke Konoha..." Naruto memandang ke depan tanpa menoleh Sasuke sedikitpun. Sasuke menunggu Naruto meneruskan perkataannya.

Sesaat kemudian Naruto berbalik menatapnya sambil tersenyum, "Aku akan mewujudkan kata-kataku itu. Jadi jangan sampai kau mati sebelum aku berhasil mengalahkanmu dan membuatmu pulang bersamaku." Naruto menyengir lebar menyipitkan matanya.

Sasuke terdiam, agaknya dia terpana mendengarnya barusan. Pemuda berkulit tan itu menatapnya melalui mata Shappire yang indah. Iris mata sewarna langit musim panas. Naruto tersenyum lembut. Menjadikan wajahnya semakin tampan di mata Sasuke. Sungguh tak berubah. Kata-kata Naruto yang selalu mengajaknya pulang, membuat Sasuke merasa dirinya masih punya tempat untuk pulang. Pulang dimana mereka yang menyayanginya menunggu dirinya kembali.

Sasuke mendengus serambi tersenyum tipis, "Baka Dobe, aku menunggu saat itu. Jadi kau juga jangan sampai mati."

Naruto nyengir puas mengacungkan jempolnya. "Yosh! Ayo kita kalahkan si tua bangka itu, Sasuke!"

"Tidak perlu memerintahku, Dobe!"

Juugo dan para kage tersenyum mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Bersamaan dengan berlarinya Naruto, Sasuke, dan Juugo menyerang Madara yang telah berbentuk sempurna, kekkai yang dipasang Obito sebelumnya berlahan runtuh. Tapi tidak berlangsung lama karena Madara segera memperbaiki lapisan kekkainya. Madara tidak mau ada pengganggu lain yang datang sebelum dia mengalahkan lawannya kini. Hashirama merapalkan segel tangan dari belakang mereka membentuk jutsu Mokuton.

Naruto berlari sambil membuat Rasensuriken bersama Sasuke di sebelahnya yang juga membentuk segel tangan. Dari tangan Sasuke muncullah aliran listrik bercahaya biru. Chidori. Sasuke mengarahkan Chidorinya ke Rasensuriken Naruto, menyesuaikan jumlah cakranya dengan cakra Naruto untuk membuat Chidorinya bersatu dengan Rasensuriken.

Naruto tercengang. 'Elemen listik dan angin bersatu? Bagaimana bisa?' Dia menatap Sasuke. Elemen dan jurus yang selalu menjadi kekuatan mereka untuk bertarung satu sama lain selama ini, bersatu. Sasuke yang awalnya berpikir tidak mungkin akhirnya melakukannya. Tidak ada salahnya dicoba, 'kan? Nyatanya berhasil selama dia bisa menyesuaikan cakranya dengan cakra Naruto.

"Aku serahkan serangan ini padamu, Dobe. Jangan sampai gagal." Sasuke melepas Chidorinya setelah dirasa cukup kekuatannya pada Rasensuriken Naruto. Naruto mengangguk mantap.

Sasuke mengeluarkan Susano'o-nya kembali. Dia mencoba membidikan panah berlapis bola amaterast Susano'o-nya pada Madara. Juugo berubah menjadi jontai 2 setelah melepas segel gaibnya. Berlari mendahului Sasuke menyusul Naruto. Hashirama menambah jutsunya untuk menyempurnakan Mokuton miliknya, memunculkan bentuk naga-naga berhidung tapir dari dalam tanah menyerbu Madara.

"Kalian memuakkan!" seru Madara kembali merubah matanya menjadi Rinnegan.

Madara berubah menjadi mode Juubi penuh berekor sepuluh. Tubuh besar Juubi berbentuk iblis mengerikan diselimuti cakra merah gelap. Mata satu besar berwarna Crimson dengan Sharingan 9 tomoe muncul. Setengah tubuh Madara telihat di atas kepala Juubi, sedang setengahnya lagi dari pinggang sampai kaki tertanam dalam tubuh mahkluk itu. Juubi mengaum keras. Membuat gema di dalam kekkai.

**BBRRUUUAAAKKK!**

Naga-naga Mokuton Hashirama bergerak membelenggu tubuh Juubi kuat, mengunci gerakannya. Kemudian menghisap cakra Juubi bermaksud melemahkannya. Juubi bergerak memberontak keras. Membuat belenggu itu lepas dan hancur sebelum cakranya terhisap. Tahu percuma, Hashirama membentuk segel tangan lagi. Memanggil Senpou : Mokuton Shinsuusenju. Membentuk patung Buddha kayu raksasa dengan 1000 tangan di punggungnya.

Hashirama menembakkan pukulan-pukulan kuat ke arah Juubi. Juubi yang dikendalikan Madara menggelepar bertahan dari serangan itu, tapi dapat segera menghindarinya. Sasuke menembakkan panah-panah amaterast Susano'o-nya mengikuti arah gerak Juubi yang terus berlari dari serangan Hashirama, sayangnya luput tidak satupun mengenai Juubi. Juugo berubah menjadi Joutai 3, bentuk akhir dari segel gaib. Tubuhnya membesar dengan kulit bersisik kasar bergerak cepat menyerang Juubi langsung dari depan. Meninjukan tangannya sukses memukul wajah samping Juubi.

"Brengseekk!" Madara menggeram kesal.

Belum sampai Juugo bergerak, Juubi menendangnya, membuatnya terlempar jauh hingga menabrak tanah bukit kasar. Sasuke kembali menyerang, dan dia berhasil menancapkan panah Susano'o-nya di dua ekor dan satu tangan Juubi.

"**GGRRAAAHHH!"** mengerang keras, Juubi membentuk bola Bijuu hitam raksasa. Menembakkannya ke arah Susano'o Sasuke dan Mokuton Buddha Hashirama.

Mokuton Buddha Hashirama hancur berkeping-keping, sedang Susano'o Sasuke menghilang terkena serangan telak yang tidak bisa dihindari itu.

"Sasukeee!" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan. "Siiaalll!"

Naruto menghujamkan Rasensuriken berlapis Chidori Sasuke telak ke punggung Juubi. Madara yang tidak begitu sadar kehadiran Naruto sukses tidak bisa mengelak dan membalas serangannya. Belum cukup dengan itu, Naruto menyerang kembali dengan beberapa bunshin yang mengeluarkan Odamarasengan dari masing-masing bunshinnya.

Minato dan Tobirama muncul di hadapan Juubi dengan jutsu Minato, membawa serta Shinigami mereka. Melihatnya Naruto menyingkir memberi ruang. Segera saja Shinigami Tobirama itu menembus tubuh tuannya menyarangkan tangannya untuk menarik setengah cakra Juubi. Tobirama menarik cakra Juubi semampunya, dan menyerahkan penyegelan cakra pada Shinigami Minato. Perlahan-lahan tubuh Juubi menyusut sedikit karena cakranya terhisap. Menyebabkan kekkai raksasa yang dipasang Madara runtuh berlahan.

Hashirama muncul memapah Sasuke di lengannya. Pemuda itu bertambah lagi lukanya. Juugo yang muncul belakangan menggantikannya memapah Sasuke. Naruto menghampirinya.

"Sasuke lukamu..." katanya melihat luka parah di beberapa bagian tubuh Sasuke. Tidak hanya di bahu kiri, bahkan di dada, perut dan kaki kirinya.

"Kau sendiri juga..." jawab Sasuke terenggah menatap luka di dada dan bahu kanan Naruto, walau tidak separah dia. Mungkin karena Naruto terlindung oleh cakra Kyuubi.

Naruto menyerngitkan alis geram, "Bertahanlah kita akan mengakhiri ini..." ucapnya serambi menggenggam tangan kanan Sasuke, mencoba memberi cakra.

Sasuke mengangguk Sekilas.

.

.

.

.

"Kekkainya runtuh!" Seru orang-orang ninja gabungan bersamaan.

"Ayo kita bantu mereka!" teriak Raikage melompat maju. Disusul oleh para kage dan Ninja lainnya.

Mereka maju serambi menyiapkan cakra untuk bertempur. Dapat dilihat mereka dari kejauhan, arena pertempuran Naruto dkk yang kacau dan hancur. Tubuh Juubi raksasa yang sedikit menyusut dibandingkan sebelumnya. Berserta dua Shinigami yang memakan cakra Juubi.

Sakura bisa melihat Minato dan Tobirama yang mengendalikan Shinigami, serta Hashirama yang berdiri bersama Juugo yang memapah Sasuke dan Naruto yang menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Dua pemuda itu terluka parah, bahkan mungkin Sasuke lebih parah. Sebelum Sakura berteriak memanggil mereka, dia dikejutkan oleh Neji yang melesat cepat melewatinya menuju tempat Naruto dan Sasuke. Sangat cepat hingga mendahului para ninja lainnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut dengan kedatangan Neji yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka. Pemuda yang berambut coklat gelap panjang terikat dan bermata lavender keperakkan itu berdiri menatap Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya menatap luka-luka Sasuke. Sasuke tersentak ketika melihat sorot mata dingin bercampur kemarahan dan kecemasan terukir di mata Neji. Bahkan ketika mata Neji melirik tangan kanannya yang digenggam Naruto, dia bisa melihat kilat luka di matanya.

Neji terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya bersuara, "Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Naruto tersenyum, "Yeah, tidak apa."

Sasuke melepas tubuhnya yang dipapah Juugo bermaksud berdiri sendiri. Ketika hendak melepas tangannya dari genggaman Naruto, tangan Naruto menahannya. Tidak mau terlepas. Sasuke memandang pemuda pirang itu tidak mengerti.

"Juubi masih bergerak, aku akan menyerangnya. Kau bantu dari belakang." kata Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Biar aku membantu.." ucap Neji menawarkan diri.

Naruto mengangguk. Saat dia melihat teman-teman mereka yang bergerak menuju ke tempatnya, Naruto melirik Hashirama. Memberikan isyarat mata 'jangan biarkan mereka kemari'. Hashirama mengangguk dan membentuk segel, membuat kekkai disekeliling mereka mencegah para ninja gabungan masuk ke dalam.

Para kage dan ninja lainnya berhenti tepat beberapa meter dari kekkai yang dibangun Hashirama.

"Apa?!" Tsunade terkejut. "Kenapa? Ini kekkai milik kakek?!"

"Sepertinya Hashirama melarang kita masuk." jawab Orochimaru yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kenapa begitu?" Suigetsu menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Mungkin agar kita tidak ikut campur dalam pertempuran mereka." Tsucikage menjawab.

"Siial! Bocah Kyuubi dan para kage bertarung di sana, 'kan? Padahal kita bisa membantu." geram Raikage.

"Tidak ada gunanya jika itu keinginan mereka, Raikage." ucap Tsucikage kembali.

"Neji-niisan ada di dalam.." kata Hinata melihat Neji berdiri bersama Naruto dan lainnya.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, padahal harusnya dia bisa menyusul Neji dan berada di dalam saat ini. Tapi terlambat. Dia harus menunggu lagi.

Naruto bergerak maju bersama Neji di sampingnya. Pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu siap bertempur dengan Byakugan. Hashirama berjalan menyusul mereka. Sasuke memilih diam di tempatnya serambi memulihkan tenaga yang terbantu cakra Naruto. Sedangkan Juugo memilih tetap berada di samping Sasuke.

"Yoosshh! Ayo kita Akhiri sekaraang!"

.

.

==========TBC==========

.

.

Yak ini adalah pertempuran yang akan berhubungan dengan cerita ke depannya nanti. Jadi di chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan berkaitan,..

Chapter 2 nanti akan jadi chapter pokok masalah...

Gomen ne kalo pertempurannya kurang menarik...Mohon dimaafkan =.=a

Reviewnya ya reader...

REVIEW!^^*


	3. Chapter 3

Konichiwa... Mina-san, gak sangka kalo pertarungan chapter 1 kemarin banyak yang suka... kebanyakan masuk di emailq sih ^^ (yang merasa, lho)...makasih yang dah mau komen and review...Arogatou...

Aku emang rencana update kilat, coz takut nek inspirasiq ilang...=.=a

Ok mina-san...Happy reading!*.*

.

.

SHACKLES

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NejiSasu, NaruSasu

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Warning! : BL, Shounen-ai, Shoujo, OOC, death chara, AU

'

.

**Chapter ****2**

.

.

.

.

.

Shinigami Tobirama terus menarik cakra negatif Juubi dan memakannya, lalu Shinigami Minato mengambil cakra positif. Juubi meraung merasakan tubuhnya menyusut karena cakranya dihisap paksa. Apalagi Madara yang menahan sakit luar biasa, dengan membentuk segel tangan dia mulai membuat Juubi memberontak. Melihat pemberontakan Juubi, Hashirama kembali mengeluarkan Mokuton naga-naga kayu membelenggunya. Naruto dan Neji segera berlari, melompat menuju Juubi.

Dari atas Naruto membentuk Rasensuriken kembali, menyerang tepat di tubuh Madara.

"Rasakan ini, brengseekk!" Naruto hampir saja mengenai tubuh Madara jika saja ekor Juubi tidak menamenginya.

Neji membentuk segel tangan. Berlahan dari sekeliling tubuhnya, muncul air bercahaya biru keperakan. Jutsu Elemen air seperti milik Tobirama, tapi berbeda. Neji mengarahkan jutsunya menuju bawah tubuh Juubi, membuat banjir.

"Elemen air, duri kematian." bersamaan dengan ucapan jutsu Neji, air itu bergelombang dan membentuk duri-duri es runcing raksasa, menusuk ke tubuh Juubi dari bawah.

"**GGRRUUAAAKKHH!"**

Juubi meraung hebat. Duri-duri es Neji berhasil menusuk perutnya hungga menembus ke punggung, mengeluarkan banjir darah.

Naruto terkaget, 'Sejak kapan Neji menguasai jutsu elemen air?' batinnya melirik Neji.

Para Kage dan para Ninja gabungan juga terkejut, jutsu elemen air Neji hampir setara dengan Nadaime. Sejak kapan Neji bisa mengendalikan elemen air selain jutsu dengan Byakugan dari Klan-nya?

Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi, dan teman-teman Konoha lainnya segera menoleh kepada Gay, selaku Jounin pembimbing Neji dulu. Tapi yang mereka dapat adalah wajah yang sama terkejutnya dengan mereka saat ini.

"Gay, apa kau tahu tentang jutsu elemen air Neji?" tanya Tsunade.

Jounin berambut hitam mangkuk itu menelan ludah, "Maaf Tsunade-sama, aku bahkan baru tahu jika Neji bisa melakukan jutsu itu. Selama ini dia tidak pernah menunjukkannya." jawabnya.

Mendapat jawaban itu, Tsunade menatap Hyuuga Hiashi yang didampingi kedua putrinya, Hinata dan Hanabi. "Apa anda tahu?"

Hiashi menggeleng, "Tidak, setahuku tidak ada penguasa jutsu elemen air di Klan kami. Apalagi gulungan jutsu air. Kami semua tidak tahu tentang ini." Hinata dan Hanabi mengangguk.

"Kau tahu tetua Hyuuga, jutsu elemen air bocah itu hampir setara dengan Nadaime di sana. Sepanjang yang aku tahu hanya Nadaime yang bisa mengendalikan elemen air terhebat di dunia Ninja. Kau beruntung." kata Raikage.

"Benar, dia hebat juga bisa merahasiakan jutsu-nya selama ini." tambah Mizukage tersenyum.

"Hahaha...Kelihatannya kau harus memberi perhatian khusus pada para ninja muda Konoha lainnya. Mungkin masih banyak ninja berbakat seperti dia, Hokage." tutur Tsucikage tertawa.

"Haah aku tahu itu..." desah Tsunade kesal.

Gay, Ten Ten, dan Lee tersenyum mendengarnya.

Kembali ke arena pertarungan dalam kekkai raksasa yang dibangun Shodaime Hokage. Setelah serangan yang dilancarkan Neji barusan, mampu membuat gerakan Juubi melemah. Hashirama menambah belenggu Mokuton naga kayunya di tubuh Juubi.

Tobirama melirik Neji yang memunggunginya tak jauh darinya. "Hooi, jounin muda."

Merasa dipanggil, Neji menoleh menemukan Tobirama yang menatapnya. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya menanggapi tanpa bicara.

"Elemen airmu mengalir cakra Yin dan Yang aliran Hyuuga, setahuku tidak ada pengendali cakra air di Klan itu. Dari mana kau mempelajarinya?" tanya sang Nadaime.

Neji terdiam sesaat, "...aku menemukan gulungan jutsu elemen air dan es di negeri kabut, lalu aku juga menemukannya di gudang perputakaan Hokage. Aku mulai mempelajarinya sekitar 4 tahun lalu dan mengembangkannya."

Naruto terkejut "Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu tentang kau yang mempalajari jutsu itu?"

"Sekarang bukan saatnya membahas itu, ada musuh yang harus kita kalahkan segera." ujar Neji mengelak.

Madara menggeram kesakitan, tubuhnya serasa di cabik-cabik. "KUBUNUUH KALIAANN!"

Juubi memberontak keras, mengalirkan cakranya yang tersisa ke naga-naga kayu yang membelenggunya. Kemudian menghancurkannya. Juubi bergerak melepas tusukan duri es Neji, dan berhasil. Dengan menggeram keras, Juubi mengibaskan ekornya, siap menerjang mereka.

Minato dan Tobirama tidak bisa menahan gerakan Juubi terpaksa melepas tarikan cakranya, hingga membuat Shinigaminya selesai menghisap cakra. Naruto dan Hashirama berlari berlawanan, Naruto ke kiri dan Hashirama ke kanan. Neji kembali merapalkan segel tangan elemen airnya. Menciptakan gelombang air besar menyerang target. Juubi tertubruk gelombang air Neji, terseret menjauh ke belakang. Hashirama mengeluarkan Mokutonnya, membentuk tombak-tombak besar mencoba menghujamkannya ke tubuh Juubi. Tapi Juubi bisa menggelak dengan menembakkan peluru bijuu. Naruto melompat ke atas disusul Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakuakan, Teme?!" teriak Naruto menoleh Sasuke di sebelahnya. Harusnya pemuda raven itu belum mampu bergerak lebih jauh karena lukanya.

Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto, dia mengeluarkan Chidorinya. "Satukan dengan Rasensuriken-mu Dobe! Jadikan ini serangan terakhir!" balasnya.

Naruto tidak membuang waktu lagi. Segera dia membentuk Rasensuriken dan mengarahkannya ke Chidori Sasuke mempersatukannya. Menghasilkan Rasensuriken berkilat listrik biru. Mereka turun ke bawah menyerang tubuh Madara dari depan.

Madara membentuk segel tangan, mengendalikan Juubi membentuk Bijuudama raksasa. Bersiap menghadapi serangan Naruto dan Sasuke. Juubi menembakkan Bijuudama-nya, disambut dengan serangan Naruto dan Sasuke. Rasensuriken-Chidori bertubrukan dengan Bijuudama. Saling adu kekuatan di udara. Naruto menambah kekuatannya dengan cakra Kyuubi agar tidak kalah dari peluru hitam raksasa itu. Berlahan Bijuudama hitam itu terkikis dan menghilang, membentuk jalan terbuka bagi Naruto dan Sasuke menjatuhkan Rasensuriken-Chidori-nya langsung ke tubuh Juubi dan Madara.

"**NNGGGRRRAAAHHHH!"**

Raung Juubi luar biasa terkena serangan itu. Tubuh Juubi menggelepar, mengibaskan kesepuluh ekornya keras. Madara yang terkena langsung, tidak bisa membuat tameng cakra. Di sela-sela serangan itu, Madara memanggil jutsu Mokuton tanpa segel tangan. Dari dalam tanah basah yang diinjak Juubi muncul banyak sulur kayu. Menyerang Naruto dan Sasuke dari belakang. Tidak menyadari, serangan itu sukses menembus tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke tanpa pertahanan.

"Naruutooo!"

"Sasuukee!"

Minato dan Juugo berteriak. Neji membentuk jutsu mengalirkan airnya ke batang sulur kayu Madara. Kemudian membekukan dan menghancurkannya. Dengan gesit, Hashirama dan Juugo berpindah menangkap tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke yang jatuh dari ketinggian.

Dapat dilihat oleh mereka, Naruto terluka di dada kiri dan perutnya. Dia terbatuk darah hebat, merasakan jantungnya yang sepertinya tertembus tadi. Sasuke juga terbatuk darah, lukanya bertambah di kaki paha kanan dan bahu kanannya.

Minato dan Tobirama yang berlahan berubah jadi debu karena efek Shinigami, menghampiri mereka disusul Neji. Minato merendahkan tubuhnya, menggenggam tangan putranya erat.

"Naruto bertahanlah...!" teriak Minato meminta.

Naruto hanya merintih kesakitan. Matanya terpejam erat. Dia tidak mampu menjawab panggilan samar dari Minato yang terdengar di telinganya.

Neji kembali menghujamkan duri-duri es raksasa ke tubuh Juubi telak. Dibantu Hashirama mengeluarkan benteng kayu raksasa menahan Juubi bergerak lebuh jauh.

"Dengan ini kau berakhir Madara..." gumam Hashirama sambil membentuk segel tangan.

Dari bawah tanah yang diinjak Juubi, muncul pentagram berpedar ungu bertulis bahasa kuno. Berputar berlahan. Kemudian dari pentagram itu muncul sulur-sulur hitam. Bergerak mengikat cepat tubuh Juubi, dan menariknya paksa masuk ke dalam pentagram.

"Apa...hh..yang kau lakukan...Hashi...?" tanya Madara tersenggal kesakitan.

Berlahan tubuh Hashirama berubah jadi debu, dia tersenyum menjawab, "Aku akan membawamu bersamaku, ke dunia yang damai tanpa kekacauan..." Hashirama melirik para Kage dan ninja-ninja gabungan di luar kekkai. "Sejarah kita akan diteruskan oleh mereka..." gumamnya berganti menatap Naruto dan Sasuke yang terbaring lemah dari kejauhan.

Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuhnya mulai kaku, nafasnya tidak beraturan. Pandangannya mulai menggelap ketika dirasa jantungnya berdebar keras. Disela-sela kesakitannya, dia dapat merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir berlahan ke tubuhnya. Menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping berlahan, dia samar melihat wajah Neji yang menatapnya. Neji menggenggam tangan kirinya erat.

"Bertahanlah Sasuke, sebentar lagi..." kata Neji. Dia mencoba mengalirkan cakranya ke tubuh Sasuke.

Walau tidak jelas, Sasuke dapat melihat ekspresi sedih, sakit, dan kekhawatiran terpahat di wajah Neji. Dia juga bisa melihat sepasang mata lavender indah itu berair. Tangan Sasuke terlalu lemah untuk membalas genggaman itu.

Berlahan dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto yang terbaring di sampingnya. Dilihatnya mata Naruto terpejam, nafasnya mulai melemah.

"Naruto!" Minato terus memanggil Naruto, tidak peduli pada tubuhnya yang berlahan jadi debu.

Sasuke mencoba menggerakkan tangan kanannya meraih tangan kiri Naruto. Dengan lemah akhirnya dia bisa meraih tangan itu. Sasuke tidak menyadari orang di sampingnya yang memandang dengan sedih dan terluka ketika melihat Sasuke melakukan hal itu.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, mungkin inilah akhirnya. Tapi tidak, ketika Sasuke membuka matanya kembali dia memasuki dunia hitam yang gelap tanpa cahaya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri di tempat gelap yang asing baginya. Tubuhnya bersih tanpa darah dan luka. Dia menoleh ke kanan-kirinya. Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya kegelapan pekat sepanjang mata memandang.

"Di mana...?" tanyanya.

"_Kau ada di duniaku..."_

Sasuke terkejut mendengar jawaban suara berat asing di telinganya. Dengan waspada, dia memandang ke depan. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang pria paruh baya. Tubuhnya diselimuti cahaya putih, dikelilingi kelopak bunga yang berputar berlahan. Pria itu berambut putih panjang dan memakai jubah panjang dengan kalung Tomoe hitam.

"...Siapa kau?"

"_Kau bisa memanggilku Rikudo Sennin."_

Sasuke terkejut, Bagaimana bisa seorang legenda pendiri dunia Ninja muncul di hadapannya?

"Kau bercanda.. Rikudo Sennin sudal mati berabad-abad lalu!" elak Sasuke tidak percaya.

Sang pria yang mengaku dirinya Rikudo Sennin itu tersenyum, _"Yah.. wajar kau tidak percaya..."_ Pria itu terkekeh kecil, _"Aku meninggalkan sebagian cakraku di tubuh Juubi, agar aku bisa bicara dengan orang yang membawa darah dagingku,"_

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti. Walau dia tidak percaya, tetap saja dia mendengar apa yang dibicarakan orang tua itu.

Mendapat respon itu, Rikudo meneruskan,_ "Kau keturunan Klan Uchiha, pengendali kekuatan mata Sharingan. Kau membawa darah Uchiha keturunanku."_

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku dari Uchiha?" tanya Sasuke kembali.

"_Karena kedua anakku adalah Senju dan Uchiha."_ Jawab Rikudo. _"Aku muncul dalam dirimu berkat aliran cakra kita yang sama. Dengan bangkitnya Juubi aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada dunia Ninja saat ini."_

"Kau datang untuk apa?"

"_Membantumu..."_

Sasuke menyerngitkan alisnya, menatap tajam. "Membantu? Sayangnya kau terlambat. Juubi sudah mati dan menghilang tadi. Kau juga pasti tahu itu."

Sang legenda Ninja itu tersenyum kembali, "_Bukan... aku datang menawarkan sesuatu padamu." _

Sasuke terdiam, menunggu pria itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"_Kau tidak ingin pemuda pirang yang menjadi wadah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi itu mati, 'kan?"_

Sasuke melebarkan matanya terkejut. "Kenapa kau...?"

"_Sudah kubilang cakra kita sama, jadi aku bisa membaca aliran cakramu beserta hatimu."_ Rikudo menjawab. _"Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu...sebagai balasan karena kalian telah mengalahkan Juubi dan menyelamatkan dunia ini."_

Merasa keinginannya akan terkabul, Sasuke menjawab cepat. "Kalau begitu selamatkan dia! akan kuberikan apapun, bahkan mata dan nyawaku!"

Rikudo terdiam sesaat, _"Antusias sekali. Kenapa? Apa artinya dia bagimu...?"_

"Karena Naruto pantas mendapatkannya. Dia adalah cahaya penyelamat kami."

"_...Kau mengelak, ya. Aku tanya artinya dia bagimu, Uchiha Sasuke."_

Sasuke terdiam kembali, menundukkan wajahnya, "...Apakah aku harus menjawabnya?"

"_...Tidak juga, aku sudah tahu. Tapi mungkin memang lebih baik kau mengatakan padanya agar dia menjadi orang pertama yang mendengarnya."_ Rikudo menjelaskan.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, memandang tajam pria itu kembali. "Kalau begitu lakukanlah!"

"_...Ada syaratnya..." _Rikudo tersenyum tenang.

"Apa?! Sudah kubilang akan kuberikan apapun!" teriak Sasuke tidak sabar. Jika dia membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, mungkin Naruto tidak akan kembali.

"_...Berikan Jantungmu padanya..."_

Jantung?, "...Apa itu cukup?"

Rikudo melebarkan matanya sedikit, terkejut kecil. Tidak lama dia kembali tersenyum. _"Kau benar-benar berniat mati untuknya ya..."_

"Karena dia berharga untukku..." Jawab Sasuke mantap. Mata Onyxnya berkilat tajam kesungguhan. Dia sudah mengambil keputusan.

Rikudo Sennin menghela nafas, _"Sebenarnya sebagai keturunan Uchiha terakhir, aku ingin kau hidup sempuna. Tapi jika memang itu keinginanmu dan itu satu-satunya jalan, akan kukabulkan."_

Rikudo mengangkat tangan kanannya. Dari telapak tangan itu muncullah cahaya kehijauan.

"_Aku akan mengambil jantungmu untuk kuberikan padanya. Kau tidak akan mati. Kau tetap bisa hidup karena masih punya jiwa dan energi kehidupan. Hanya saja umurmu tidak akan sampai 30 tahun..."_ terang Rikudo. _"Atau lebih tepatnya aku akan 'mengambil'-mu saat jiwa dan energi kehidupanmu sudah habis."_

"Aku bisa hidup tanpa Jantung?"

Cahaya hijau dari tangan Rikudo menghilang. Sebagai gantinya Sasuke merasakan panas dan sakit yang seperti tertusuk di dada tempat jantungnya berada. Ketika Sasuke membuka bajunya, dia bisa melihat tato berbentuk 9 Tomoe hitam melingkar tergambar di kulitnya.

"_Itu adalah tanda bahwa kau mahkluk yang mustahil hidup, jantungmu ada di tubuh bocah pirang itu. Setelah waktu habis aku akan membawamu pergi menuju dunia 'atas'."_ jelas Rikudo.

Berlahan muncul cahaya menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke, membawanya menghilang berlahan.

"_Kita akan berjumpa lagi."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Cepat Siapkan Tandu! Bawa yang terluka ke tenda medis!" teriak Gaara memerintah ninja lain melakukan tugasnya.

Setelah kekkai runtuh para Kage dan ninja gabungan lainnya berhasil masuk. Para Kage diserahi tanggung jawab penuh, untuk mengurus Naruto dan Sasuke beserta kekacauan paska perang berakhir oleh Shodaime, Nadaime, dan Yodaime Hokage sebelum menghilang sepenuhnya bersama Juubi dan Madara.

"Narutoo! Sasuke! Bertahanlah!" Sakura berteriak. Dia dan Tsunade mengalirkan cakra bantuan ke tubuh Naruto, dibantu Ino yang mengalirkan cakra ke tubuh Sasuke yang didampingi Neji.

"Cepat siapkan tempat untuk membantu Haruno-san mengobati mereka!" teriak Mizukage.

"Tsunade-sama!"

"Kita perlu cakra tambahan! Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?!" Tsunade menoleh Ino yang mengurus Sasuke.

"Sasuke juga, keadaannya kritis!" jawab Ino.

"Percuma...Kita harus segera membawa mereka ke tenda medis, untuk penanganan khusus." ujar Tsunade.

Para Anbu Konoha segera datang, mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke lalu membawanya ke tenda medis. Teman-teman dari Konoha beserta Hokage segera mengikuti mereka. Para Kage lain dan Ninja gabungan mengurus kekacauan paska perang serta memberi kabar pada desa mereka, bahwa mereka menang dan perang dunia Ninja berakhir.

Neji masih tinggal di tempat itu, dia memandang teman-temannya yang mengikuti Naruto dan Sasuke dari kejauhan. Sebelah tangannya terkepal erat, hingga buku-buku jarinya menancap di kulit telapak tangannya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa perih di hatinya tidak kunjung padam, sungguh sakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke...?"

.

.

.

.

.

Kawasan tenda medis yang terlindung oleh lebatnya hutan itu sangat ramai. Banyak orang-orang yang terluka dirawat disana. Ditambah para ninja medis yang mondar-mandir untuk mengobati pasiennya. Para Jounin dari gabungan berbagai desa yang tidak terluka menjaga di sekeliling kawasan itu. Mencegah jika masih ada musuh yang ingin menyerang. Walau perang selesai belum tentu ketegangan itu berakhir.

Seperti halnya yang terjadi di sebuah tenda besar yang berada di dalam kawasan itu. Teman-teman dari Konoha duduk menunggu. Menunggu dengan gelisah, cemas dan khawatir. Bagaimana keadaan kedua pemuda itu saat ini? Itulah yang ada di dalam benak mereka sekarang.

Di ruangan yang sama dengan tenda itu, terbaring dua tubuh yang saling bertolak belakang di dua ranjang berbeda. Naruto dan Sasuke. Wajah mereka berdua sangat pucat, hidung dan mulut mereka terdapat selang bantuan pernafasan. Tubuh mereka penuh luka yang sekarang ditangani oleh Tsunade dan Sakura, dibantu Shizune dan Ino.

Tsunade terus mengalirkan cakra pada tubuh Naruto, sedang Shizune memilih mengobati lukanya. Hokage cantik itu memfokuskan cakranya di dada kiri pemuda rubah, sempat dirasakannya jantung Naruto berdetak lemah karena tertembus tadi. Dia menggigit bibirnya dari dalam. Ada kemungkinan Naruto tidak selamat, tapi dia tidak mau pesimis. Tsunade akan tetap mencoba menyelamatkannya.

Sakura dan Ino mengobati Sasuke. Sasuke terluka parah hampir di sekujur tubuhnya, mulai dari bahu kiri dan kanannya, dada, perut, paha kaki kanan dan kaki kirinya. Sungguh keajaiban bila Sasuke selamat dari keadaannya sekarang, itulah harapan Sakura dan Ino. Ketika tangan Sakura berpindah ke dada Sasuke, matanya terbelalak lebar.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin..."

Ino menoleh mendengar suara Sakura yang bergetar lirih. "Ada apa Sakura?"

"Ino, cepat ambilkan alat kejut jantung. Sekarang!" teriak Sakura.

Mendengar nada mutlak Sakura, Ino segera mengambil alat itu. membawanya ke samping Sakura secepatnya. Tsunade dan Shizune terkejut. Jika alat itu sampai keluar berarti...

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke?!" tanya Tsunade agak tinggi.

"Aku tidak merasakan jantungnya berdetak Tsunade-sama! Tidak sama sekali!" jawab Sakura panik sambil menyiapkan alat kejut jantungnya.

"Sakura, biar aku ambil alih Sasuke! Kau dan Ino bantu Naruto memulihkan cakra dan lukanya disini!" perintah Tsunade.

Tsunade dan Shizune berpindah menggantikan posisi Sakura dan Ino sekarang. Sakura dan Ino melaksanakan tugasnya untuk melanjutkan pemulihan Naruto. Benar, ketika tangan Tsunade meraba dada Sasuke, dia tidak menemukan sedikitpun detak jantung di sana. Merasa frustasi, dia mengambil alat kejut jantung dan meletakkannya di dada Sasuke.

"Ayolah bocah Uchiha...jangan mati!" geram Tsunade, sambil berkali-kali menghujamkan alat itu. "Naruto membutuhkanmu...!"

Shizune yang mengalirkan bantuan cakra menggigit bibir bawahnya. Luka di tubuh Sasuke sangat parah, tapi samar-samar dia merasakan cakra asing yang mengalir di tubuh pemuda itu. Cakra positif, 'Cakra siapa ini?' tanyanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat bekas peperangan terjadi, yang masih terlihat kacau dan hancur, Neji berdiri di sana. Pemuda berambut coklat gelap panjang terikat yang tubuhnya sedikit terluka itu berdiri sendirian. Dia masih berdiri di tempat terbaring Sasuke tadi. Wajah tampannya tertunduk menatap tanah.

Berlahan dirasakannya tetesan air menusuk kulitnya yang tertutup pakaian, dia menengadah beralih menatap langit mendung. Menyambut ribuan jarum air yang turun sedang membasahi bumi. Hujan. Membuat tubuhnya basah kuyub.

"...Kau masih di sini rupanya." ujar suara yang akrab di telinganya menyapa dirinya.

Neji menoleh, mendapati sepupu perempuan yang setahun di bawahnya berdiri sambil membawa payung tradisional, mencegah hujan membasahinya.

"...Kenapa kau di sini?... Harusnya kau menunggui Naruto di tenda sekarang.." tanya Neji.

Hinata terdiam sesaat, "Kau juga harusnya menunggu Sasuke, 'kan? Nii-san?"

Neji terdiam, hingga hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hanya suara hujan yang terdengar mengiringi keheningan itu.

"...Aku tidak tahu..."

Hinata terdiam menunggu.

"...Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus menunggunya, selagi orang yang ingin kutuggui itu tidak menyadari perasaanku..." jawabnya bergumam.

Hinata tahu, bagaimana perasaan pemuda di depannya ini. Pasti campur aduk. "...Walau begitu setidaknya dia tahu keberadaanmu di sisinya...Neji-nii..."

Neji tersenyum sendu pada sepupunya, "... kau gadis yang kuat.."

"Karena aku sudah mengalaminya bertahun-tahun..." Hinata tersenyum menghampiri Neji, bermaksud memayungi pemuda yang terlihat putus asa itu. "Ayo kita kembali... mereka perlu dukungan kita..." lanjutnya.

Neji tersenyum menutup mata. Dia mulai berjalan mengikuti Hinata di sampingnya, menuju tempat di mana Naruto dan Sasuke berada.

.

.

.

==========TBC==========

.

.

.

Yoosh! Chapter ini selesai... lebih sedikit dari yang lalu ...apakah seru? Jelek? Nggantung?

Hehehe Gomen ne aq kurang bisa menggambarkan keadaan...^^"

Review please! :3

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Hai, hai, Gomen ne... Kebanyakan review dari kalian masuk ke emailq... jadi mumpung lenggang aq akan jawab review kalian yang masuk ke emailq..^^

**Aiichan** : reviewmu masuk ke email, iya nanti naru nikah tapi masih lama, soal pair ikutin ficnya aja ya? , **Akasaka kirachiha **: Hehe... aku emang mau nyiksa sasu*dichidori sasukeT.T , **Guest** : untuk fic ini mungkin emang rencananya aq mau nambahin lemon tapi belum nemu feel yang pas, jadi rate-nya mungkin nanti aku ganti M, **En **: Arigatou ne XD, **NaruSasu :** Hmmm... -.-*menimbang-nimbang, **DobeTeme-chan **: Hngg... soal pair ikutin ficnya aja ya , **Ariza Shouta Ryuuji **: Ceritanya berkaitan di chapter depan nanti..., **Iko Nacht** : Ok boss ^^*, **DrackYellow** : Arigatou3 *bungkuk-bungkuk* Lanjut kox... , **Blackknightskyeye** : Arigatou ne.., **Rannada Youichi **: Ok bozz*

Arigatou ne mina-san, ... Happy reading!

.

.

.

**SHACKLES**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NejiSasu, NaruSasu

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Warning! : BL, Shounen-ai, Shoujo, OOC, death chara, action, Gaje

'

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi paska perang dunia Ninja itu telah merileks, tidak ada ketegangan, tidak ada ketakutan. Masih di tempat yang tidak jauh dari pusat perang Juubi dan kelompok Naruto bertarung dulu, tenda medis dan tenda-tenda khusus lainnya berdiri tegak disana. Tenda-tenda itu berada di tengah hutan lebat, dijaga oleh para jounin gabungan di setiap sudut. Beberapa tenda besar juga dibangun khusus untuk para Kage dan orang-orang penting lainnya.

Salah satu tenda besar telihat ramai, banyak yang berkumpul di sana. Kebanyakan berasal dari Konoha. Mereka duduk di ruangan yang disediakan bersama. Kakashi berdiri bersandar di sisi meja yang terletak di sisi ruangan bersama Iruka, Sai dan Yamato. Gay dan kedua anak muridnya, Lee dan Ten Ten duduk berdampingan dalam satu kursi panjang bersama Hanabi dan Hiashi. Shino dan Shikamaru, berdiri mengamati suasana luar tenda dari jendela tenda. Kiba duduk beralas tanah bersandar di tubuh Akamaru yang terbaring di belakangnya bersama Choji. Sedang Hinata berdiri bersisian dengan Neji yang bersidekap memejamkan mata.

Di lihat dari wajah mereka, terukirlah ekspresi murung, cemas, gelisah, dan berusaha bersikap tenang. Mereka menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dari kedua orang yang berada di ruangan medis paling dalam dari tenda itu. Dua orang yang berjuang untuk melanjutkan hidupnya.

Di ruangan besar berisi peralatan medis lengkap terbaringlah dua tubuh berbeda paras di dua ranjang yang saling bersisian. Tubuh mereka terkulai lemas dengan beberapa perban yang membalut di sebagian tubuhnya. Dua wajah berbeda warna kulit itu pucat dihiasi beberapa goresan luka. tidur damai dan tenang.

Pemuda berambut matahari tertidur damai dengan alat bantu pernafasan yang menghias di wajahnya, di sisi ranjang terdapat infus dan alat pantau detak jantung. Sedang seorang lagi tertidur tanpa alat bantu apapun. Hanya infus yang menggantung di sisi ranjang yang metancap di pergelangan tangannya.

Empat orang perempuan duduk berhadapan dalam diam di ruangan yang sama. Beristirahat sejenak setelah kegiatan melelahkan yang mereka lakukan selama 3 hari tanpa henti. Merawat dua orang itu tentu saja.

"...bagaimana sekarang?" bisik Sakura lirih. Wajahnya tertunduk dalam sambil menggenggam gelas di tangannya erat.

"...Sakura..." Ino mengelus lembut lengan kiri sahabat yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Tsunade yang duduk di depan mereka menghela nafas lelah, sungguh masalah ini membuatnya frustasi. "...Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang..."

Shizune menoleh pada Tsunade di sampingnya.

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu dan memantau perkembangan mereka. Terutama Sasuke..." lanjut Tsunade.

Seketika Sakura mengangkat wajahnya menatap Tsunade. "Naruto akan baik-baik saja, tapi keadaan Sasuke tidak wajar. Jantungnya tidak berdetak, bahkan dia tidak bernafas! Kita harus segera lakukan sesuatu!" ujarnya dengan suara tinggi.

"Lalu apa? Kau sendiri tidak tahu caranya apalagi kita, Sakura! Tenanglah!" balas Tsunade tidak kalah tinggi.

Sakura kembali menunduk. Tangannya terkepal gemetar. Takut dan bingung. Ino sedih melihat sahabatnya saat ini. Dia tahu jika Sakura sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto dan terutama Sasuke. Karena setelah pemeriksaan, Sasuke tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda 'kehidupan'.

"Tenanglah Sakura, mereka akan baik-baik saja..." hiburnya.

Tsunade beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan menuju ranjang tempat Sasuke terbaring. Dipandanginya tubuh yang lebih kecil dari Naruto itu sambil terdiam. Sungguh keadaan Sasuke tidak wajar sekarang. Dari gerakan cakra, Sasuke 'hidup' tapi seperti 'mati'.

'Apa yang harus aku katakan jika bocah rubah itu tahu keadaan Sasuke saat bangun nanti?' innernya resah.

Tanpa sadar Tsunade mengulurkan tangannya membelai rambut raven Sasuke yang kusam. Entah kenapa dia merasakan perasaan simpati pada bocah Uchiha terakhir itu bila sudah berkaitan dengan Naruto.

'Sasuke adalah Saudaraku yang berharga meski dia membenciku'

kata-kata Naruto itu selalu tergiang di kepala Tsunade tiap kali menatap Sasuke. Tapi apa Sasuke juga beranggapan sama pada Naruto?

Sekilas Tsunade teringat waktu memeriksa keadaan Sasuke, dia melihat tato bergambar 9 Tomoe hitam melingkar di kulit dada kirinya. Tsunade memperhatikan dada Sasuke yang tertutup perban, hingga tidak bisa melihat tanda itu.

'Tato apa itu? Segelkah?' batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Para penunggu di depan ruangan tempat Naruto dan Sasuke dirawat itu terkejut, waktu melihat Tsunade keluar dari ruangan dalam bersama Sakura dan Ino. Mereka segera berdiri tegak dan menghampiri sang Hokage.

"...Bagaimana?" Iruka memberanikan diri bertanya pada Tsunade. Sungguh dia yang paling ingin tahu keadaan Naruto yang sudah dianggap anaknya sendiri.

Tsunade terdiam sesaat, menghela nafas. "Keadaan Naruto baik-baik saja, walau terluka parah dia akan cepat pulih berkat cakra Kyuubi. Hanya perlu istirahat sebulan penuh sebelum aktif kembali," katanya tersenyum.

Semua yang mendengarnya bernafas sambil tersenyum lega sekaligus senang. Pahlawan mereka telah melewati masa kritisnya. Kakashi dan Iruka berlahan merileks karena sedari awal tegang mengenai keadaannya.

"...Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

Suara bariton pemuda mengalihkan perhatian semua orang yang berdiri di ruangan itu. Mata mereka tertuju pada pemuda bertubuh tinggi kekar berdiri di ujung ruangan berdampingan dengan sepupunya. Ekspresi pemuda itu memperlihatkan keseriusan. Hyuuga Neji.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sakura menunduk dalam. Jemarinya gemetar terkait erat. Ino kembali mengelus lengan Sakura menenangkan.

"..." Tsunade terdiam, menimbang apakah harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak.

"Tsunade-sama, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" Kakashi bertanya, hampir saja dia lupa dengan Sasuke karena mendengar kondisi Naruto barusan.

"... Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya..." jawab Tsunade pada akhirnya.

Kakashi tercengang, "Apa maksudmu?"

Tsunade kembali terdiam. Matanya melirik Sakura disampingnya. Merasa Tsunade meliriknya, Sakura menjawab tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"... Sasuke... dia koma..."

Gumaman Sakura barusan membuat mereka melebarkan mata. Tubuh Kakashi langsung meringsut mundur, hingga ditahan oleh Yamato di belakangnya. Shock. Terkejut setengah mati, Mantan murid yang disayanginya, Koma?

Tubuh Neji menegang mendengar penuturan Sakura. Wajahnya mengeras, giginya bergemelatuk. Tangannya terkepal erat. Kata-kata barusan benar-benar meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Tapi dia tidak menunjukkannya di hadapan orang lain. Hinata menatap Neji sendu, dia tahu bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu. Pasti sakit jika mengetahui keadaan pujaan hatinya yang memburuk.

Ya, Neji mencintai seorang Missing-nin bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Perasaan tidak wajar, cinta sesama jenis. Dia tidak peduli apa tanggapan orang lain yang mungkin tahu perasaannya ini. Baginya Sasuke adalah satu-satunya alasannya berjuang. Dia tidak akan mundur walau tahu perasaan pemuda itu bukan untuknya, tapi untuk pahlawan mereka. Uzumaki Naruto.

"...Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja..." bisik Hinata kecil, menggenggam tangan Neji yang terkepal, berusaha menenangkan.

Tsunade menghela nafas berat, reaksi seperti ini tentu terjadi. Apalagi dirinya dan Sakura yang memeriksa kondisi uchiha terakhir itu. "Aku akan ke tenda Kage dengan Shizune. Sakura, tetaplah di sini bersama Ino merawat mereka. Bila ada sesuatu segera panggil aku."

Ino mengangguk menggantikan Sakura yang masih setia tertunduk dalam.

"Neji, kau ikut denganku. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan padamu," perintah Tsunade menatap Neji.

Neji mengangkat wajahnya. Dengan wajah dingin dia mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam meraja kembali. Membawa suasana gelap dan angin dingin. Api unggun di beberapa tempat dalam lingkungan tenda itu menyala sebagai pengganti penerangan. sebagian ninja gabungan mulai tertidur, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Sebagian lagi berjaga. Tapi sepertinya tidak bagi beberapa manusia yang masih terjaga di dalam tenda besar ini.

Mereka, Kakashi, Iruka, beserta Hinata dan Hiashi masih berada di dalam tenda tempat Naruto dan Sasuke dirawat. Duduk berseberangan. Tsunade mengatakan jika Naruto sudah di pindahkan di ruangan berbeda. Karena keadaan Naruto yang cukup membaik, dia dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa, sedang Sasuke masih berada di ruang khusus untuk dipantau perkembangannya lebih lanjut. Tapi Tsunade malarang, untuk tidak menjenguk dulu sebelum ada perintah.

Iruka agak heran, kenapa keluarga Hyuuga masih di sini. Padahal mereka sama sekali tidak berhubungan dekat.

"Anoo..., Hiashi-san.." Hiashi yang merasa dipanggil, mengangkat wajahnya memandang Iruka di hadapannya.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Aah, tidak, hanya heran. Tidak biasanya aku melihat anda sekalian mau menunggu Naruto dan Sasuke." jawab Iruka canggung.

Hiashi terdiam sesaat, sebelum membalas, "...Yaah, aku hanya menemani anakku yang ingin menunggui mereka." tersenyum sambil menengok Hinata di sampingnya.

"A-aku masih ingin menunggu Naruto-kun..." jawab Hinata menunduk gugup.

Iruka tersenyum, "Arigatou, tapi kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Kau bisa istirahat kalau mau,"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, karena kami juga ingin menunggu Sasuke," kata Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. "Bo-bolehkah?"

Kakashi terkekeh kecil, semenjak tadi dia hanya diam mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, "Tidak apa-apa, kami malah senang. Kau tidak perlu gugup begitu Hinata." katanya menyipitkan kedua matanya yang tidak tertutup ikat kepala Konoha.

Iruka mengangguk, membenarkan. "Kemana Hanabi?" tanyanya ketika tidak melihat bungsu Hyuuga bersama mereka.

"Hanabi kembali ke tenda bersama Ten Ten, lelah mungkin." jawab Hiashi.

"Hmm, tadi juga Neji dipanggil Tsunade-sama. Apa itu ada kaitannya dengan penguasaan jutsu elemen air Neji?" Kakashi menduga.

"Aku kurang tahu, tapi mungkin saja iya. karena selama ini di Klan kami tidak ada yang memiliki jutsu elemen itu selain Byakugan." jawab Hiashi kembali.

"Elemen air jarang ditemukan pengendalinya di Konoha, wajar jika Tsunade-sama tertarik. Apalagi pengendalinya keturunan Hyuuga." Kakashi berpikir sejenak. "Gay sampai tidak tahu kemampuan Neji. Jadi dari mana Neji mempelajarinya?"

"K-kami tidak tahu. Kami baru pertama melihat, sa-saat Nii-san melakukannya tadi." Hinata menjawab lalu memandang Hiashi, meminta kebenaran.

"Benar, aku bahkan belum pernah melihat dia menggunakannya." Hiashi mengangguk.

Mendengar itu, Kakashi terdiam. Dia berpikir, 'apakah Neji melihat gulungan jutsu elemen air dan es yang ada di negeri Kabut? Tapi bagaimana Neji bisa menemukannya?' batinnya bertanya.

Keheningan itu berlangsung singkat, ketika tirai tenda dibuka. Mereka terkejut melihat kedatangan Orochimaru yang masuk beserta tiga anak buahnya, Suigetsu, Juugo, dan Karin.

Kakashi berdiri tegak dari duduknya memandang orochimaru tajam. "Ada apa kau kemari?" tanyanya dingin.

Orochimaru menyeringai, "Seperti biasa. Kau dingin sekali padaku, Kakashi."

Iruka ikut berdiri di samping Kakashi, disusul Hinata dan Hiashi.

"Jika kau datang untuk mengganggu, keluarlah dari sini!" ujar Iruka menekan. Jujur, dia masih belum percaya pada pria ular itu meski sudah membantu memenangkan perang.

"Tidak sopan, kami tidak ada maksud apa-apa, tahu. Kami hanya mau menjenguk Sasuke." balas Suigetsu kesal.

Kakashi berjalan menegahi ruangan, "Maaf. Sayangnya aku tidak akan mengijinkan kalian lewat. Naruto dan Sasuke harus istirahat total." ujarnya dingin masih menatap tajam.

"...Apa?! Hei, kami...!"

"Hentikan Karin, jaga emosimu," potong Orochimaru melirik karin.

"Huuh, itu salahmu sendiri lho. Kalau ada apa-apa dengan Sasuke, aku tidak akan membantu karena sudah kau larang." Karin mendengus sebal. 'Walau sebenarnya aku akan tetap menolongnya, sih.' inner Karin berlawanan dengan perkataannya tadi.

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Begitulah, kami datang karena Tsunade memintaku dan Karin untuk memeriksa kondisi Sasuke. Kau bisa tanya langsung padanya." jawab Orochimaru enteng.

"...Kenapa ha.."

"Benar Kakashi-sensei, aku sudah diberi tahu Tsunade-sama. Katanya mungkin Orochimaru bisa membantu." Ucapan Kakashi terpotong ketika Sakura keluar dari dalam. Dia berdiri di sebelah Kakashi.

"Kau dengar sendiri, 'kan?" Orochimaru menyeringai tipis.

Kakashi menatap Orochimaru kembali. Dia sungguh tidak ingin Sasuke disentuh lagi oleh pria ular di hadapannya sekarang. Tapi jika itu perintah Hokage langsung, apa daya. Mungkin benar, Orochimaru bisa membantu. Karena dia pernah bersama Uchiha terakhir selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

"...Baiklah. tapi aku akan ikut bersamamu." katanya pada akhirnya.

"Silahkan, tuan pengawas." ucap Orochimaru menyindir.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenda Kage itu dikelilingi para Jounin gabungan, berjaga agar tidak ada orang yang masuk sembarangan kecuali ada ijin khusus dari Kage. Tenda besar itu terletak menyendiri dari lingkungan tenda para ninja gabungan berada. Seolah memberitahukan bahwa daerah itu adalah lingkungan khusus untuk para Kage.

Di dalam Tenda itu terdapat ruangan luas yang diisi dengan meja berbentuk setengah lingkaran, lengkap dengan kursi Kage. Para Kage dari 5 desa besar ninja duduk didampingi asisten mereka yang berdiri di belakangnya. Di hadapan mereka berdiri pemuda keturunan Hyuuga yang dipanggil secara khusus, Hyuuga Neji.

"Jadi, bisa kita mulai?" kata Mizukage memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi terjadi. "Kasihan lho, membiarkan pemuda tampan ini berdiri terus dari tadi." Godanya.

Asisten Mizukage dibelakangnya menghela nafas lelah dengan tingkah laku sang pemimpin yang tidak berubah.

"Kau benar-benar suka menggoda, ya." Raikage mendengus.

"Hahaha... jangan heran Raikage, dia memang begitu," Kage paling tua itu tertawa, Tsucikage.

"Karena aku suka pemuda tampan," lanjut Mizukage tersenyum manis. Raikage sedikit merona melihatnya.

"Ehem...tolong segera mulai saja," Gaara berdehem kecil.

"Baiklah, pemuda Hyuuga..." Raikage memulai, menatap langsung Neji.

Neji menggangguk sekilas, tanda dia mendengarkan.

"Kau pasti tahu, mengapa kami memanggilmu kemari."

"...Ini berkaitan dengan jutsu elemen airku, 'kan?" tanya Neji tenang.

"Benar yang ingin kami tahu adalah, darimana kau mempelajarinya? Jutsumu hampir setara dengan milik Nadaime Hokage." Mizukage menambahkan.

"Tentu juga kami bisa melihat elemen airmu yang mengalir cakra Yin dan Yang aliran Hyuuga." lanjut Tsunade.

Neji terdiam sejenak, "... Aku mempelajarinya dari gulungan air dan es yang kutemukan di negeri Kabut."

"Negeri Kabut? Tempat ketujuh ahli pedang tinggalkah?" Gaara bertanya.

"Benar..."

"Mustahil. Terakhir kali aku ke sana, gulungan-gulungan jutsu di negeri Kabut sudah dihancurkan. Dan itu terjadi 4 tahun yang lalu," kata Raikage. Tsucikage mengangguk membenarkan.

"... aku juga mempelajarinya 4 tahun lalu," ucap Neji mengakui.

"Apaa?" Tsunade terkejut, "Jadi kau ada di sana waktu kekacauan itu terjadi? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?!" tanyanya gusar.

"Anda memberiku misi rangking C di sekitar desa negeri itu, Tsunade-sama." Jawab Neji tenang. "Waktu itu aku terluka saat misi dan terpisah dari kelompokku. Aku ditemukan salah satu warga yang ternyata adalah mantan tetua dari negeri itu. Lalu dia merawatku dan memberiku gulungan jutsu elemen itu." jelasnya.

"Tetua?" Tsucikage mengangkat alis.

Neji mengangguk, "Sayangnya dia sudah meninggal saat kekacauan itu terjadi."

"Lalu, kau mempelajarinya sendiri?" tanya Mizukage.

Neji mengangguk kembali.

"Kenapa kau tidak menunjukkannya pada kami? Padahal dengan kemampuanmu, kau bisa menjadi Jounin tingkat elit." Tsunade mendengus.

"Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik. Aku mempelajarinya karena suatu alasan..." ujar Neji mengelak.

"Alasan?" Raikage menimbrung.

Neji tidak menjawab, dia terdiam hingga ruangan menjadi hening.

Tsunade menghela nafas, "Hhh, terserah jika kau tidak ingin mengatakannya. Itu hakmu. Kau boleh kembali sekarang."

Neji menunduk singkat, bermaksud berterima kasih. Kemudian dia melangkah pergi keluar dari ruang Kage itu. Tapi sampai di ambang pintu, langkahnya terhenti.

"Neji, aku ingin kau menjaga tenda tempat Naruto dan Sasuke dirawat." perintah Tsunade.

Neji berbalik dan mengangguk hormat, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan bocah rubah dan bocah Uchiha itu sekarang?" tanya Tsucikage setelah Neji menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"...Naruto baik-baik saja, jantungnya sempat melemah karena tertembus saat bertarung tadi. Tapi lukanya berangsur membaik berkat cakra Kyuubi. Walau masih belum sadar, aku yakin dia akan pulih dalam 2 minggu." Terang Tsunade.

"Dan Uchiha Sasuke?" Gaara bertanya.

Tsunade menoleh, menatap Gaara. Dia tampak ragu menjelaskan. Tapi jika tidak, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. Buntu, dia perlu bantuan. Tsunade belum pernah menangani kasus seperti yang di alami Sasuke sekarang. Namun sebagai ninja yang berasal dari Konoha meski status Sasuke Missing-nin, Hokage harus bisa mengatasi masalah ini sendiri.

"...Uchiha Sasuke selamat, tapi dia seperti 'mati'," ungkap Tsunade.

"Apa maksudmu?" Raikage menyerngitkan alis tidak mengerti.

Tsunade mengaitkan jemarinya di atas meja, "...Uchiha Sasuke...koma.."

Akhirnya Tsunade memutuskan memberi kabar itu tanpa mengatakan yang sebenarnya, karena ini adalah masalah desanya.

Raikage menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, "Yaah, wajar saja karena lukanya yang parah. Bisa selamat pun keajaiban."

"Keturunan Uchiha 'kan kuat," Mizukage tersenyum. Menumpukan dagunya di punggung tangan.

"Kira-kira berapa lama keadaan itu berlanjut?" tanya Tsucikage.

"Aku tidak yakin, itu tergantung dirinya sendiri. Mungkin beberapa hari atau minggu ke depan," jawab Tsunade.

"...Baiklah, kita akan menunggu. Sampai dia sadar nanti, kita akan memikirkan apa hukuman yang tepat untuknya." putus Raikage. "Kita tidak akan memberikan keringanan padanya walau dia sudah membantu memenangkan perang. Karena perbuatannya selama ini adalah salahnya juga." katanya melirik Tsunade.

"...Aku mengerti." Tsunade mengangguk.

Gaara diam membisu, dia agak ragu dengan penjelasan Tsunade barusan. seperti ada yang disembunyikan. Tapi dia tidak bertanya apa-apa.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari luar. Dia menghilangkan cakranya dengan sempurna hingga tidak seorangpun tahu keberadaannya. Tangannya terkepal erat. Mulutnya berdesis lirih. Seolah tidak suka dengan isi pembicaraan para Kage barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

Di salah satu ruangan tenda besar itu, berkumpul empat orang bergender berbeda. Mereka mengelilingi seseorang beryukata putih yang terbaring di ranjang. Gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata berbingkai tebal, Karin, mulai mendekati Sasuke memeriksa keadaannya. Sakura membacakan hasil pemeriksaan Sasuke dari papan pasien yang dibawanya di belakang.

"Aku dan Tsunade-sama sudah memeriksanya sejak 3 hari lalu. Hasilnya Sasuke terluka parah, tapi bisa di atasi. Hanya saja, jantungnya tidak berdetak. Dia tidak bernafas. Lebih lagi aliran cakra yang tenang di tubuhnya memberi bukti bahwa dia tidak 'mati', dia 'hidup'." terang Sakura panjang lebar.

"Hmm, aku tahu itu. Adakah keganjalan lain selain itu?" tanya Karin menoleh pada Sakura di sebelahnya.

Sakura menggeleng bisu, tapi Karin mengerti maksudnya. Dia menoleh ke arah Orochimaru yang ada di belakang mereka, berdiri dengan Kakashi.

"...Aku juga tidak mendapat apa-apa selain yang dikatakan olehnya. Kita hanya bisa menunggu sampai Sasuke sadar, mungkin beberapa hari atau minggu." jelas Karin.

"Hmm, aku tidak pernah melihat keadaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Ini seperti dia hidup dengan jantung mati.." pikir Orochimaru.

Kakashi yang sedari tadi menyimak, membelalak tidak percaya. Ternyata kondisi Sasuke lebih parah daripada koma. Dari perkataan mereka, bisa dia simpulkan sendiri bahwa Sasuke 'hidup' tapi 'mati'.

Mayat hidup?

"Sakura... kau tidak salah 'kan?" tanya Kakashi lirih.

Sakura terdiam, lalu menggeleng berlahan tanpa bicara sedikitpun.

Dada Kakashi serasa sesak. Padahal Sasuke sudah kembali dan mungkin mereka dapat berkumpul seperti dulu, tapi kenyataannya tidak semudah itu. Takdir berkata lain. Sasuke bisa di'ambil' kapan saja oleh Kami-sama.

Orochimaru bersikap dingin seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi sedingin-dinginnya dia, tetap saja dia merasa peduli dengan mantan murid sekaligus pembunuhnya itu. Lagipula dia agak tertarik untuk meneliti kondisi Sasuke lebih lanjut.

Keheningan itu terpecah dengan kedatangan Neji yang memasuki ruangan. Pemuda berseragam Jounin itu tidak terkejut melihat Orochimaru dan Karin ada di dalam ruangan tempat Sasuke dirawat. Hinata sudah memberitahunya lebih dulu saat tiba di tenda ini, sewaktu dia menemukan Suigetsu dan Juugo duduk bersama mereka di depan pintu masuk.

"Ooh, pemuda Hyuuga datang menjenguk rupanya." kata Orochimaru melirik Neji.

Neji diam, tidak menbalas. Bersikap dingin pada pria ular yang telah menjerumuskan orang yang disukainya.

"Aku disuruh Tsunade-sama untuk menjaga Naruto dan Sasuke. Jadi aku kemari bermaksud memberitahumu, Haruno." katanya menatap Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk sekilas, "Baiklah. Arigatou Neji."

"Sebaiknya kita keluar mambahas ini lebih lanjut, Sasuke perlu ketenangan." ucap Kakashi melirik Orochimaru dan Karin.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Orochimaru melangkah keluar ruangan diikuti Karin yang menggerutu di belakangnya. Sepertinya Karin belum rela meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Ayo, Neji." ajak Sakura saat melewati Neji, dia mengikuti Kakashi yang berjalan duluan.

Neji menatap wajah Sasuke yang masih tertidur itu sejenak, sebelum dia berbalik keluar ruangan mengikuti yang lainnya.

ketika sampai di depan pintu ruangan Sasuke, Neji berhenti melangkah. Dia sengaja tinggal sebentar hingga Kakashi, Sakura, Orochimaru, dan Karin berbelok ke ruangan lain dan menghilang dari pandangan. Setelah memastikan tidak ada seorangpun di dekatnya, Neji membentuk segel tangan. Kemudian Neji meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas tanah yang diinjaknya hingga muncul pentagram segel.

"Elemen air, jurus pengikat." Bisiknya pelan.

Pentagram itu berlahan membelah menjadi beberapa bagian. Lalu bergerak ke setiap sudut ruangan Sasuke dirawat, dan menghilang seolah terserap ke dalam tanah. Dapat dirasakan atmosfer berat di sekitar Neji berubah meringan, kembali seperti sedia kala.

Segel itu dipasang guna mencegah seseorang dengan cakra yang tidak dikenal oleh Neji masuk ke tempat Sasuke. Jika orang asing itu masuk tanpa ijin, segel akan aktif. Segel itu akan memunculkan bola air raksasa dari dalam tanah dan mengurung orang itu di dalamnya serta membekukannya.

Neji memasang segel itu hanya untuk Sasuke seorang. Dia tidak memasangnya di sekeliling tenda karena dia hanya fokus untuk melindungi Sasuke saja. Neji melakukannya karena dia tahu apa yang telah dilakukan Sasuke hingga menjadi seperti sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bertindak gila untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke." gumam Neji sambil melirik tirai penutup ruangan Sasuke di belakangnya sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

==========TBC==========

.

.

.

Yap, chapter 3 kelar. Selanjutnya chapter dimana Naruto sadar...

Keep reading Mina-san...

Review please! ^^*

.


	5. Chapter 5

Hai... Update buat chapter 4 nich..^^

Aku lagi semangat update ...Woooww! (*semangat dengan mata membara)

Arigatou ne mina-san, ... Happy reading!

.

.

.

**SHACKLES**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NejiSasu, NaruSasu

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Warning! : BL, Shounen-ai, Shoujo, OOC, death chara, action, Gaje

'

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

Ketika membuka mata, pandangannya memburam. Setelah berkedip beberapa kali akhirnya penglihatannya menjadi jelas. Awalnya yang terlihat hanyalah ruangan dengan penerangan minim. Tempat yang seperti lorong panjang dengan air yang menggenang di bawah kakinya. Namun ketika melangkahkan kaki lebih jauh mengikuti jalur lorong, sampailah pada tempat luas yang terang dan bersih.

Tempat ini berbeda, tapi tidak asing bagi Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda pirang dengan tanda lahir tiga kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya yang sekarang berdiri tegak di tempat ini. Naruto menoleh ke segala arah, berniat mencari sesuatu.

"...Kurama?"

"...Di sini,"

Panggilan Naruto terjawab oleh suara berat yang berasal dari depan. Saat Naruto memandang, dia bisa melihat seorang pria jangkung dengan rambut panjang merah menyala berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Pria itu memakai jubah perang panjang sewarna bulu rubah dengan aksesoris kalung 9 Tomoe hitam.

"...Kau sudah bangun rupanya," ujar pria yang dikenal Naruto sebagai Kurama Kyuubi sambil tersenyum. Kurama Kyuubi adalah Kitsune yang bersemanyam dalam dirinya.

"Hehe...kau juga, kelihatannya kita lumayan babak belur ya," Naruto nyengir lebar. Dia berjalan mendekati Kurama.

"Yaah, berkat bocah Uchiha itu juga kita berhasil mengalahkan pria tua Madara," kata Kurama.

"...Oh ya, aku tidak tahu karena aku 'dah keburu pingsan, sih."

"Kita keburu pingsan,"

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum pada Kurama. "Gimana lukamu?"

"Lumayan menghabiskan waktu untuk pulih, bertarung dengan si tua brengsek itu bikin pegal saja." Kurama mengeluh kesal.

"Heeh... rupanya kau bisa ambruk juga ya," ejek Naruto.

"Kau pikir aku robot, hah?"

"Dilihat dari banyaknya cakramu yang nggak bakal habis, bisa dibilang begitu," Naruto menyeringai sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Muncul perempatan di pelipis Kurama, pertanda dia kesal. Ingin rasanya dia menjitak bocah di hadapannya. Tapi urung.

"Kau juga parah sekali dihajar si brengsek itu, tahu!" balas Kurama.

Naruto menundukkan wajah, dia memegang dada kiri tempat jantungnya berada, "...Kau tahu, waktu itu aku merasa jantungku hancur karena tertusuk jutsu kayu Madara. Kupikir aku akan mati, tapi nyatanya aku masih hidup." katanya.

Kurama terdiam mendengarkan.

"..aneh, padahal harusnya aku mati detik itu juga. Tapi jantungku masih utuh." gumamnya berpikir.

Kurama juga bingung. Pasalnya dia melihat sendiri dengan mata kepalanya saat Naruto tertusuk sulur kayu itu tepat di jantungnya. Sebelum Kurama ikut roboh karena pingsan, dia tidak bisa mengingat apapun setelah kejadian itu.

"...Kau tidak ingat kejadian setelahnya, Kurama?" Naruto mendongak, menatap Kurama yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Kurama menggeleng kecil, "Tidak, aku tidak ingat apapun sama sekali."

Naruto terdiam, berpikir mungkin saja sulur kayu itu tidak pernah menusuk jantungnya. Mungkin menusuk dadanya tapi tidak mengenai jantung. Saat mengingat tentang kejadian itu, matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Sasuke?! Bagamana dia?!" kejutnya saat teringat Sasuke.

"Oh ya, aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya kala itu. Tapi sepertinya lukanya bertambah dari sebelumnya." jawab Kurama mencoba mengingat.

Mendengar itu, Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Menggeram marah. Lagi-lagi Sasuke terluka.

Dengan cepat Naruto berbalik arah, berniat pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" Kurama bertanya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, "...aku mau kembali, aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke." jawabnya tanpa menoleh.

"..Baiklah, jangan memaksakan diri." Kurama menghela nafas. "Kurasa bocah itu masih belum sadar."

Naruto tidak membalas, dia kembali berjalan. Berlahan tubuhnya menghilang dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi yang berasal dari jendela tenda menyapa ketika Naruto membuka matanya. Mengerjapkan matanya berlahan menyesuaikan keadaan hingga penglihatannya sempurna. Mata Shappirenya mengerling berlahan ke segala arah. Bisa dilihat Naruto ruangan tenda serba putih dengan peralatan medis yang berada di samping ranjang. Juga sebuket bunga di vas yang menghias meja kecil di sudut ruangan.

Berlahan Naruto menggerakkan tangan kanannya menyentuh pelipis, "...Dimana ini?" gumamnya lirih.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Naruto bergerak berlahan untuk duduk bersandar di sandaran ranjang. Sesekali melenguh kecil merasakan sakit dari lukanya yang terbalut perban. Tepatnya di dada dan perutnya. Setelah menemukan posisi duduk nyaman, Naruto menyibak yukata putih yang dipakainya. Memperlihatkan perban yang membungkus dadanya.

'Jadi benar aku terluka di dada?' pikir Naruto.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya saat tirai ruangan terbuka. Sakura yang masuk bersama Tsunade, terkejut mengetahui Naruto siuman.

"Na..ruto..." panggil Sakura lirih, masih tidak percaya pada penglihatannya.

Naruto tersenyum, lalu nyengir lebar, "Hai, Sakura-chaan!" sapanya melambaikan sebelah tangan.

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Berlari cepat dan menjitak kepala Naruto.

**BLETAAK!**

"Uaagh...Itai!"

"Dasar bodooh!"

Naruto berhenti mengelus puncak kepalanya yang sakit akibat jitakan sayang Sakura. Dia Menatap gadis bersurai merah muda sewarna bunga musim semi yang menunduk dengan bahu gemetar.

"Kau.. bisa-bisanya kau bertindak nekad! Kau terluka parah karena tertusuk di dadamu tahu! Kalau saja bukan karena cakra Kyuubi, kau pasti sudah mati! Sadar doongg!" teriak Sakura.

Naruto tertegun.

"A..Aku akan mengutukmu... hiks..jika kau berani membuatku..hiks.. khawatir seperti ini.. lagi!" suara Sakura bergetar sesegukkan. Sebelah tangannya mengusap air matanya yang mengalir deras.

Yaa, Sakura menangis. Menangis karena takut, takut jika bisa saja dia kehilangan sahabatnya saat itu terjadi.

Pandangan mata Naruto melembut. Sambil tersenyum dia mengulurkan tangannya, meraih lengan Sakura yang masih menunduk menangis. Naruto menariknya dan merengkuh tubuh bergetar Sakura erat.

"Ne.. Sakura-chan. Gomen ne. Maaf membuatmu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja." ucap Naruto sambil membelai rambut halus Sakura. "Jangan menangis lagi..." lanjutnya menepuk punggung Sakura pelan.

Tubuh Sakura merileks, mulai membalas pelukan Naruto, "...Kau menyebalkan..." lirihnya meredam sesegukkan akibat menangis.

"Hehehe...seperti kau tidak tahu aku saja..." Naruto nyengir.

Tsunade bernafas lega, bocah kesayangannya memang tidak henti membuatnya Sakura khawatir karena tindakan nekadnya. Sungguh dia merasa senang melihat interaksi ini terjadi kembali setelah kejadian menyakitkan seminggu lalu. Akhirnya Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar kembali.

"Kau sungguh merepotkan, bocah." Ujarnya tersenyum.

Naruto nyengir membalas. "Berapa lama aku tidur?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Sakura melepas pelukkan dari Naruto, "...Kau tidur selama seminggu, lukamu parah sekali. Tapi berkat cakra Kyuubi lukamu berangsur pulih." jelas Sakura dengan mengusap air matanya.

"Jantungmu melemah karena kehilangan banyak cakra dan darah. Jadi kau harus istirahat sebulan penuh. Lalu aku tidak mau melihatmu berkeliaran sebelum sembuh total!" perintah Tsunade.

Naruto merengut kekanakan, "Kejam, kau tahu aku tidak suka duduk diam sendirian, Ba-chan!"

"Mau kuikat?" tawar Tsunade sambil menunjukkan seikat tali yang entah didapatnya dari mana.

Sontak Naruto menggeleng cepat. Sakura terkikik geli.

"Sekarang diam di tempat tidur, biarkan aku dan Sakura bekerja memeriksamu!" perintah Tsunade menghampirinya.

Naruto mengangguk, dia membenarkan posisi duduknya hingga Tsunade bisa memeriksa luka dan cakranya. Sakura yang berdiri di belakang Tsunade mencatat hasil pemeriksaan di papan pasien.

"Bagus. Aliran cakramu dan cakra Kyuubi lancar. Sakura, ambilkan kotak medis di meja itu," kata Tsunade pada Sakura sambil menunjuk kotak medis di meja pojok ruangan. "Buka bajumu, aku mau mengganti perbannya." lanjut Tsunade pada Naruto.

Naruto menurut, dia agak kesulitan saat membuka yukata karena sakit pada lukanya. Sampai Tsunade membantunya. Tsunade mulai membuka perban yang melilit di dada dan perut Naruto. Saat perban terakhir dibuka, Naruto bisa melihat lukanya yang cukup kering dan menutup.

"Lukaku banyak juga..." kata Naruto memegang luka jahitan di dadanya.

"Bahu kananmu hanya terluka ringan, mungkin sekarang sudah menutup sempurna jadi tidak perlu ganti perban. Angkat tanganmu." ujar Tsunade mengambil perban bersih dan mulai memerban luka Naruto kembali.

Naruto terdiam sejenak memerhatikan tangan Tsunade yang bekerja. "...Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

Tangan Tsunade berhenti mendadak mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Tubuh Sakura sontak membeku. Dia menundukkan wajah hingga tetutup anak rambutnya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Hening. Naruto mengerutkan alis merasakan perubahan atmosfer di sekitarnya. Lalu, dia melebarkan matanya.

"...Ba-chan, bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Tsunade membisu, dia kembali bekerja melilitkan perban di tubuh Naruto.

Naruto menangkap pergelangan tangan Tsunade. "...Aku tanya, bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" tanyanya berdesis kesal.

Tsunade melepas tangan Naruto dan membuat ikat simpul pada perban mengakhiri kegiatannya. "...tenanglah sedikit." jawabnya.

Naruto terdiam kembali menunggu penjelasan Tsunade. Tsunade menghela nafas, "Uchiha Sasuke koma sekarang."

Ucapan barusan membuat Naruto membelalakkan mata kaget. Sasuke koma?

"Dia terluka parah hampir di sekujur tubuhnya. Waktu kami memeriksanya setelah pertarungan kalian, jantungnya tidak berdetak. Dia juga tidak bernafas, tapi dari aliran cakranya yang tenang, membuktikan bahwa dia masih 'hidup'," jelas Tsunade panjang lebar. "Sampai sekarang kami tidak tahu penyebabnya, jadi hanya bisa menunggu." lanjutnya.

Tangan Naruto mencengkram erat selimut yang menutupi pinggang hingga kakinya. Wajahnya tertunduk dalam. Mulutnya berdesis. Matanya berkilat sesal.

Rasa kecewa, marah, dan khawatir berkecamuk dalam hatinya hingga membuatnya sesak saat ini. Kecewa dan marah pada diri sendiri yang tidak bisa melindungi saudaranya, khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke yang sampai sekarang masih koma.

Dengan memantapkan hati, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya menatap Tsunade dan Sakura. "Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke."

Tsunade mendengus, tahu bahwa Naruto pasti akan berkata begitu. Melarang pun percuma karena bocah pirang itu pasti akan melakukan apapun hingga keinginannya terpenuhi.

"...Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan serba putih itu sangat terang karena diterpa sinar matahari. Jendela tenda terbuka lebar, membiarkan angin pagi memasuki ruangan seolah bisa mengusir bau obat di dalamnya. Ruangan yang berisi peralatan medis lengkap itu ditempati pemuda yang sedang tertidur di atas ranjang pasien. Pemuda bersurai langit malam keturunan Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke tertidur tanpa alat bantu medis apapun. Hanya infus yang tertancap di pergelangan tangannya untuk asupan nutrisi tubuhnya. Wajah putih pucatnya tampak semakin pucat. Matanya tertutup menyembunyikan Onyx indah di dalamnya. Anehnya, dadanya tidak naik-turun seperti orang tidur kebanyakan. Menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak bernafas.

Di samping ranjangnya berdiri pemuda jangkung berpakaian hitam dengan lambang merah khas Jounin di lengan bajunya. Rambut coklat gelapnya yang tergerai bergerak pelan mengikuti hembusan angin yang memasuki ruangan. Mata lavendernya tidak lepas dari wajah tidur Sasuke. Belahan tangannya terulur membelai rambut halus namun kusam milik pemuda pujaan hatinya.

"...Sampai kapan kau mau tidur, Sasuke?" tanyanya lirih.

Seminggu sudah Sasuke tertidur koma dengan kondisi tubuh yang tidak diketahui penyebabnya oleh Tsunade dan Sakura. Tapi Neji tahu penyebabnya. Dia tidak mau memberitahukannya pada Tsunade dan lainnya. Biarlah dia menyimpan apa hal gila yang telah dilakukan Sasuke untuk menyelamatkan pahlawan mereka, walau Neji tidak setuju dengan caranya.

Jemari Neji menyusup dalam helaian rambut Sasuke lembut. Neji sangat suka membelai rambut Sasuke.

...Sejak kala itu.

Neji merendahkan wajahnya, berbisik lirih di telinga Sasuke. "...Bangunlah..,"

Neji kembali tegak berdiri ketika merasakan tiga cakra berbeda berjalan menuju ruangan ini. Dengan enggan, dia melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Sasuke.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, tirai ruangan itu tersibak. Naruto, Sakura dan Tsunade memasuki ruangan. Naruto dan Sakura agak terkejut mengetahui keberadaan Neji di tempat Sasuke.

"Neji..?" panggil Naruto.

Neji menoleh. "...Kau sudah bangun, Naruto." ucapnya tersenyum tipis.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Heeh? Jadi Neji selalu kesini?" tanya Naruto memandang Sakura heran.

"Soalnya Neji diminta Tsunade-sama menjagamu dan Sasuke." jawab Sakura.

Tsunade berjalan menghampiri Neji, "Kau bertugas dengan baik."

Neji membungkuk rendah pada Hokage wanita itu dalam diam.

Mata Naruto tertuju pada Sasuke. Dapat dilihatnya Sasuke tertidur tenang di ranjang. Dia berjalan mendekat untuk menelisik Sasuke lebih jelas. Neji dan Tsunade menyingkir memberi ruang pada Naruto.

Iris Shappire Naruto terus memperhatikan Sasuke. Lalu detik itu matanya membulat mendapati dada Sasuke tidak naik turun. Tangannya berpindah ke hidung Sasuke. Benar, dia tidak bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Sasuke yang membuktikan manusia hidup. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya geram.

"...Bagaimana bisa kau seperti ini, Teme?" gumam Naruto menundukkan wajahnya.

Tangannya yang terulur tadi menyentuh pipi pucat Sasuke. Seketika rasa dingin menjalar di telapak tangan Naruto saat dia mengusapnya.

Neji menyerngit tidak suka melihat cara Naruto yang menyentuh wajah Sasuke. Seolah dia adalah kekasih sang pemuda raven. Dengan muak, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan ke arah jendela tenda. Mungkin memperhatikan keadaan luar tenda lebih baik daripada melihat adegan menyesakkan di belakangnya.

"... Bangunlah Teme..," bisiknya sambil merendahkan kepalanya, melihat Sasuke lebih dekat. "Aku tidak terima jika kau meninggalkanku, aku sudah berjanji untuk membawamu 'kembali'."

Diam. Tidak ada jawaban Sasuke. Membuat dada Naruto sesak seperti terhimpit. Tangannya yang lain mencengkram pinggiran ranjang Sasuke kuat.

"...Bangun...Sasuke..."

Sakura sedih melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Dia mengerti perasaan Naruto yang selama ini ditinggalkan Sasuke. Bagi Naruto, Sasuke bukan hanya teman, sahabat, atau rival, tapi Saudara dekat yang selalu disayanginya.

Tsunade menghela nafas berat. Sesal rasanya tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk Saudara pemuda pirang selain menunggu.

Masih memunggungi mereka bertiga, Neji berdiri kaku menghadap luar jendela. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia berusaha menahan geraman agar tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

Sungguh dia tidak rela Sasuke disentuh atau menjadi milik orang lain. Dia ingin Sasuke menjadi miliknya seorang. Tapi, tidak bisa. Karena perasaan pemuda itu bukan untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"_...Kau mau tidur sampai kapan, Sasuke?"_

Suara berat itu memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi mengiringi mereka berdua. Sasuke dan Rikudo Sennin.

Saat ini mereka berada di bawah pohon rindang yang memayungi mereka dari teriknya matahari. Membuat langit biru bersinar cerah berhiaskan awan putih yang begerak acak. Di hadapan mereka terpampanglah pemandangan ladang bunga Sawawi yang luas. Sungguh suasana laksana musim semi. Tenang dan asri. Dunia khusus yang dibangun Rikudo Sennin di dalam alam bawah sadar Sasuke.

Sasuke berbaring nyaman beralaskan rumput hijau di bawahnya. Menutup mata menikmati hembusan angin sepoi yang membelai kulit wajahnya. Secara tidak langsung dia mengabaikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Rikudo, pria yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Rikudo menghela nafas, sudah ketiga kalinya pertanyaan yang sama darinya diabaikan oleh Sasuke.

"_Kau tahu...kau bisa membuat orang-orang khawatir padamu..."_ katanya lagi.

Berlahan Sasuke membuka matanya. Dia tetap bertahan pada posisinya.

"...Tidak ada yang menungguku..." jawab Sasuke lirih.

Rikudo menatap Sasuke, _"...Kau salah, kau hanya takut jika kau membuka mata, kau tidak akan bisa bersamanya..."_

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Aku memang akan mati 'kan?,"

"_Lalu, apa kau mau menyia-nyiakan kehidupan ini tanpa mengatakannya padanya?"_ Rikudo mengangkat alis.

"Kukatakan pun, dia tidak akan menerimanya. Percuma..." ujar Sasuke pelan. Menutup setengah wajahnya dengan lengan kanannya.

Rikudo terdiam menunggu.

"Naruto menyukai Sakura dari dulu. Dia pasti akan jijik jika tahu perasaanku." tutur Sasuke lirih.

Entah sejak kapan, Sasuke merasa tenang bersama Rikudo. Aura yang dikeluarkan Rikudo membuatnya nyaman. Seakan dia mengobrol dengan keluarganya. Hingga tanpa sadar dia percaya dan menceritakan isi hatinya pada pria itu.

Rikudo membisu. Dia mengerti perasaan terlarang yang dimiliki pemuda itu. Memang tidak mudah bagi orang-orang untuk menerima perasaan yang tidak biasa terjalin di sekitar mereka. Apalagi ini cinta sesama jenis.

"_...setidaknya biarkan dia tahu keberadaanmu di sisinya..."_ nasehat Rikudo. _"Bila memang prasangkamu benar, janganlah putus asa."_

Sasuke diam masih menutup wajahnya. Tapi dia mendengarkan.

"_Tetaplah hidup, aku yakin kau akan menemukan orang yang lebih baik darinya."_ lanjut Rikudo sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke membuka lengannya berlahan, menampakkan mata Onxy yang berkabut tipis. "...Hn," jawabnya.

Rikudo melihat Sasuke yang beranjak bangun dari tidurnya. Duduk menatap tanah lapang berhias ladang bunga kuning cerah. Dia mengulurkan tangannya mengusap puncuk kepala Sasuke lembut.

"_...Kembalilah. Temui mereka. Datanglah kapan saja jika kau ingin bicara denganku..."_

Sasuke membisu menikmati usapan tangan Rikudo. Hangat dan besar, seperti tangan seorang ayah. Kemudian dia mengangguk pelan.

Mungkin benar, bila Sasuke bangun nanti dia bisa bertemu Naruto dan lainnya. Biarkanlah dia menikmati hidupnya yang hanya sebentar sebelum ajal menjemput. Biarkanlah dia merasakan kehangatan sesaat sebelum dingin 'mengambil'-nya.

Dan biarkanlah dia merasakan cinta walau cinta itu semu...

.

.

.

.

.

Tsunade memasuki tenda Kage yang lenggang siang ini. Tangannya membawa setumpuk kertas putih bercoret tulisan. Dia memilah kertas itu menjadi lima bagian. Setelah memasuki ruangan besar, ruang khusus para Kage, dia segera membagikannya pada keempat Kage yang duduk di kursinya masing-masing.

"Apa ini?" tanya Raikage tidak mengerti. Dia membuka kertas itu dan mulai membacanya.

"Data masing-masing ninja yang berasal dari negara kecil di sekitar 5 negara besar ninja. Mereka tergabung dalam ninja gabungan saat perang kemarin." jawab Tsunade memndudukkan diri di kursinya.

"Lalu?" Tsucikage memandang Tsunade.

"Kepala negara mereka ingin berkerja sama dan bergabung dengan negara kita." lanjut Tsunade.

"Maksudnya mereka ingin menjadi bagian dari negara kita, begitu?" Mizukage memperjelas.

Tsunade mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Bagus, kita bisa mendapat banyak sekutu untuk menghadapi musuh yang merepotkan seperti Uchiha Madara nantinya." Raikage menyeringai.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan kelompok Orochimaru?" ujar Mizukage teringat.

"Benar, kita tidak mungkin membiarkannya berkeliaran seenaknya. Walau dia juga sudah membantu perang kita," Tsucikage mengangguk.

"Makanya, aku ingin membahas masalah itu juga sekarang. Apa kita akan mengasingkan mereka atau memberikan hukuman yang setimpal." Tsunade mendengus.

"Hmm, menurutku hukuman apapun tidak akan bisa menundukkan ambisi dan niatnya." kata Gaara.

Mizukage menatap Raikage, "Ya, dia perlu penanganan khusus."

"...Kita akan pikirkan itu setelah bocah Uchiha itu bangun." putus Raikage.

Gaara membaca lembar terakhir dari kertas di tangannya. Matanya sedikit melebar ketika membaca kalimat pertama yang merupakan judul di kertas itu.

"Tsunade-sama, ini..." gumam Gaara.

Keempat orang Kage lain mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Gaara serentak.

"Tuntutan pada Missing-nin Uchiha Sasuke..." ucap Gaara mengeja tulisan yang dibacanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar bulan memasuki ruangan serba putih yang bercahaya remang dari api lampion kertas yang menyala di sudut ruangan. Ruangan yang cukup luas itu dihuni oleh dua orang yang tertidur lelap. Salah satu penghuni ruangan yang terbaring di ranjang itu menggeliat pelan terbangun.

Kelopak mata berkulit pucat itu akhirnya terbuka secara berlahan. Menampilkan permata Onyx indah yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Pandangan samar menyapanya saat melirik sekitar. Terdiam sesaat, dia merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar ke tubuhnya. Ketika menoleh berlahan ke samping, Sasuke melihat kepala seseorang yang menelungkup di sisi tubuhnya. Terlihat samar hingga membuatnya harus mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

Matanya melmbulqat saat pandangannya jelas. Orang itu tidur dalam posisi duduk menyenderkan kepalanya di pinggiran ranjang Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangannya erat. Wajah tampan tanpa celanya nampak damai. Rambut panjangnya menyapa kulit tangan Sasuke lembut.

"...Neji?"

.

.

.

==========*TBC*==========

.

.

.

Chapter ini lebih sedikit karena kau hanya fokusin tentang bangunnya Naruto dan Sasuke.. hehe ^^

Baiklah saatnya balas review yang masuk saat ini...

**Rannada Youichi :** nich udah update, moga nggak mengecewakan ya.., **Aicinta :** Iya Neji udah tahu soal Sasu, pair apa saja aku memang suka kalo Sasu yang jadi Uke, **BlacknightSkyeye Yue- Hime** : Kenapa menangis Hime-san? 0.0a, **Guest **: Hehe sayangnya aku gak ada rencana buat NaruGaa, bukan baca aja siapa yang nikah nanti ^^*

Arigatou buat riviewnya, arigato buat reader semua...

Keep reading Mina!

Review please!

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 update...Nyeheheheh XD

Gomen updatenya agak lama...

Kemarin Naru dan Sasu dah sadar, chapter ni ada kejutan lho... ^^*

Happy reading!

.

.

.

**SHACKLES**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NejiSasu, NaruSasu

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Warning! : BL, Shounen-ai, Shoujo, OOC, OC, action, Gaje

'

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

"...Neji?"

Panggilan Sasuke yang lirih membuat pemuda yang tertidur di sampingnya membuka mata berlahan. Onyx Sasuke yang masih berkabut bertautan dengan sepasang iris mata Lavender keperakan indah. Walau tidak begitu jelas melihatnya sekarang, diakui mampu membuat dirinya terpesona selain mata Shappire pemuda yang dicintainya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Neji mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk mengusir rasa kantuk yang menderanya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar jatuh tertidur kali ini, karena biasanya dia hanya setengah tidur untuk menjaga Sasuke. Ya, dia selalu bermalam di ruangan tempat Sasuke dirawat. Neji tidak perlu mempedulikan Naruto yang bertempat tidak jauh dari ruangan Sasuke. Sebab, Iruka atau Sakura pasti akan menjaganya. Dia tidak perlu khawatir kepergok menginap di sini, lantaran tidak ada yang datang selain dirinya. Karena Neji memang ditugaskan Tsunade menjaga pemuda di hadapannya.

Setelah pandangannya menjelas, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Sasuke yang menatapnya kejut. Pemuda raven itu telah bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Neji tersenyum tipis, lega akhirnya bisa melihat permata Onyx hitam yang disukainya. Sasuke masih menatap Neji di hadapannya tidak percaya. Bahkan saat Neji beranjak bangun untuk duduk tegak, Sasuke masih tidak berkedip.

"...,"

"...,"

Sasuke berkedip memperjelas penglihatannya tetapi tetap berkabut. Kemudian dia melirik tangannya. "...Bisa ...kau lepaskan tanganku?" pinta Sasuke parau, khas orang bangun tidur.

Neji mengerlingkan mata memandang tangannya dan tangan Sasuke yang saling bertautan. "Aah maaf..." gumamnya sambil melepas tangannya walau tidak rela.

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa agak kecewa ketika kehangatan itu hilang bersamaan dengan tangan Neji yang melepas tangannya.

"...,"

"...,"

Hening.

Tidak ada dari mereka yang membuka suara.

Menjadikan atmosfer di sekitar canggung. Walau hanya Sasuke yang merasakannya.

'...Kenapa Neji ada di sini?' inner Sasuke canggung, gelisah sendiri. Matanya melirik ke sembarang arah selain Neji. 'Kenapa bukan Sakura atau si Kakashi yang di sini? Lalu si Dobe itu kemana?' batinnya jengkel.

"...Uggh!" Sasuke melenguh sakit saat akan mengangkat sebelah tangannya bermaksud menopang tubuhnya untuk bangun.

"Jangan bergerak dulu. Kau terluka parah, masih dalam pemulihan!" peringat Neji menahan tangan Sasuke untuk bergerak.

Sasuke menurut. Kembali ke posisi tangannya semula. Dia menolehkan kepalanya berlahan ke sekeliling ruangan. Dilihat dari sudut matanya yang samar, ada segelas air putih di atas meja kecil dekat ranjang. Haus.

"Kau mau minum?" tanya Neji, agaknya dia menyadari tatapan Sasuke ke arah segelas air yang disediakannya.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar sebelum mengangguk.

Neji membantu Sasuke bangun untuk duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Dia melakukannya dengan berlahan dan lembut agar tidak menyakiti Sasuke. Meski begitu sesekali Sasuke meringis saat bergerak. Setelah memastikan posisi Sasuke duduk nyaman, Neji mengambil segelas air dan sedotan dari atas meja lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke muncul semburat tipis. Entah kesal atau malu karena situasinya. Saat ini dia meminum air dengan sedotan yang gelasnya dipegang oleh Neji. Memang tangannya belum kuat menyangga gelas karena luka, tapi masa' seorang Uchiha harus diperlakukan begini sih? Dia 'kan hanya luka, bukan cacat!

Sasuke ingin memprotes, tapi urung gara-gara canggung. Seumur-umur dia belum pernah secanggung ini menghadapi seorang Hyuuga Neji.

"Sudah?" tanya Neji kembali ketika Sasuke menyudahi kegiatannya.

"Hn..." gumam Sasuke tidak jelas tapi Neji tahu maksudnya.

Sasuke memandang arah jendela. Di luar sana malam sangat sunyi, mungkin banyak ninja sudah tertidur lelap dalam tenda-tenda yang disediakan. Sasuke juga bisa melihat dengan samar sebagian ninja yang berkeliling untuk patroli atau sekedar duduk berbincang di depan api unggun yang menyala terang. Batinnya berpendapat bila sekarang dia ada di dalam tenda darurat yang didirikan tidak jauh dari bekas perang.

Sasuke mengucek matanya, entah kenapa pandangannya masih samar. Mungkin karena baru bangun. Berlahan tangan Sasuke beralih memegang dadanya, lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke depan hidung. Dia merasa ada yang kurang dan kosong. Terdiam sejenak, ah ya, dia baru ingat bahwa degubpan jantung dan nafasnya tidak ada. Jantungnya ada dalam tubuh Naruto.

"...Mana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba saat Neji beranjak mengisi gelas setengah kosong dengan air teko yang ada di sudut ruangan.

"...Naruto ada di kamar tak jauh dari sini. Dia juga tengah dirawat karena lukanya belum pulih benar." Jawab Neji melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke. "...tadi pagi dia datang menjengukmu."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Misinya menyelamatkan pemuda Uzumaki itu berhasil. Neji berbalik menatap Sasuke dalam. Terdiam sesaat sebelum kembali mendudukkan diri di kursi dan meletakkan segelas air penuh di meja samping ranjang Sasuke.

"Kau koma selama seminggu, Tsunade memerintahkanku menjagamu selagi Sakura menemani Naruto." ungkap Neji.

Kalimat Neji barusan menjawab pertanyaan yang dipikirkan Sasuke kenapa pemuda ini ada di ruangannya. Namun ada sepercik rasa nyeri di dadanya ketika Sasuke mendengar hal itu. Berarti mungkin sekarang ini Naruto ditemani Sakura.

Sasuke keki. Dia sangat ingin orang yang menemaninya itu Naruto, bukan Neji. Dia ingin yang dilihatnya waktu bangun tadi adalah Naruto, bukan Neji. 'Tapi kenapa begini, sih?'

Melihat wajah Sasuke yang menahan rasa jengkel, membuat Neji tersenyum geli. Dia tahu, Sasuke ingin bertemu atau bahkan ingin ditemani Naruto. Tapi tidak terkabul karena dirinya yang berada di sini. Meski begitu ada keinginan dalam hatinya kalau Neji tidak ingin Sasuke bersama dengan Naruto.

"Naruto janji akan datang menjengukmu besok, jadi kau bisa bertemu dengannya juga Haruno dan Kakashi-san," lanjut Neji. Merasa agak berat hati mengatakannya.

Sasuke memandang Neji sambil menyerngit ganjil. Dari ungkapan Neji tadi, seolah pemuda jangkung itu tahu apa yang sekarang Sasuke pikirkan. "...Hn."

"...,"

"...,"

Hening.

"...Lebih baik aku tidur." celetuk Sasuke tiba-tiba, tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang melanda mereka.

"Sebaiknya begitu." jawab Neji, membantu Sasuke membaringkan diri.

Neji membenarkan selimut setelah dirasa Sasuke terbaring nyaman. "Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu," lanjut Neji tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke merasakan wajahnya memanas melihat senyum Neji. Segera saja dia memiringkan kepala ke arah lain agar Neji tidak bisa menangkap wajahnya yang memerah. Kesal. Jadi dirinya akan bersama Neji semalaman? Kalau saja itu Naruto pasti dengan senang hati Sasuke mengijinkan, tapi ini Neji.

Sasuke tahu, jika pemuda jangkung di hadapannya tengah memiliki perasaan padanya. Dia tahu Neji mencintainya. Bahkan Neji pernah menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke langsung dulu. Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa menerimanya karena hatinya hanya untuk Naruto. Seorang pemuda yang tidak lelah mengejar dan mengajaknya kembali ke Konoha.

Lelah berpikir, Sasuke mulai menutup mata. Mencoba memasuki alam mimpi. Mata Neji tidak lepas dari gerak-gerik Sasuke. Dia tersenyum saat pemuda raven itu mulai mengantuk kembali. Membenarkan posisi duduknya, Neji bersandar nyaman di badan kursi. Duduk bersidekap berusaha terjaga untuk menjaga Sasuke yang tertidur lelap.

Termangu menatap langit malam berhias bintang dari balik jendela tenda, membuat Neji mengingat kembali pertemuan mereka dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

_Flashback on_

.

.

4 tahun lalu

Neji berlari kencang menyusuri jalan setapak, menerobos masuk ke dalam hutan kabut. Terlihat sekali dia terburu-buru. Dia menengok ke belakang, memandang ke sembarang arah sambil terus berlari. Langsung saja dia mendecak gusar saat sekelebat bayangan hitam masih mengejarnya. Neji menambah kecepatan larinya. Tidak peduli dengan rasa perih hebat yang berasal dari luka melintang di dadanya. Yang ada dalam benaknya sekarang adalah lari, lari jika masih ingin selamat.

Neji terpisah dari Lee dan Ten Ten, teman sekelompoknya ketika mereka sedang menjalankan misi untuk mengawal para pedagang yang ingin kembali ke kampung halamannya. Saat melewati hutan kabut, mereka berpapasan dengan segerombolan bandit yang berdiam di walayah itu. para bandit itu bermaksud merampok dagangan dan uang milik klien. Neji, Lee dan Ten ten berusaha menghentikannya. Namun mereka kalah jumlah. 3 lawan 40 orang. Hingga Neji berinisiatif untuk menahan para bandit yang tersisa. Mengalihkannya selagi Lee dan Ten Ten membawa pergi menyelamatkan para pedagang. Awalnya Lee dan Ten Ten menolak, tapi terpaksa melakukan saran Neji waktu mereka sudah semakin terdesak. Alhasil, beginilah Neji sekarang. Berlari cepat kabur dari kejaran bandit sendirian.

"Bandit sialan! Kalau saja jumlahnya tak sebanyak itu, aku pasti sudah membabat habis mereka!" umpat Neji, meringis sakit dalam larinya.

Neji berhenti mendadak detik itu juga saat salah seorang bandit berdiri menghalangi jalannya. Membuat Neji mengumpat kembali karena berhasil terkejar. Bandit itu siap menyerang dengan katananya. Menyeringai mengejek, dia berlari menerjang Neji. Mengeluarkan Byakugan, Neji membalas serangan dengan Jyuuken.

Bandit itu mengayunkan katananya berusaha menebas bagian kiri tubuh Neji. Neji melompat ke atas menghindari serangan. Dia berpindah ke belakang bandit dan menyarangkan pukulan gelombang cakra membuat lawan terhempas. Bangkit dari jatuhnya, sang bandit menyerang Neji kembali. Neji bergerak acak menghindari tebasan lawan dan menyerang saat terbuka celahnya. Neji menggeram kesal, melihat bandit itu masih menyerangnya kembali setelah jatuh berkali-kali. Cakranya semakin menipis, dia harus segera menyelesaikan ini. Bandit yang sudah babak belur itu diam-diam menyeringai melihat ke belakang Neji. Di sana terbentang jurang yang dalam. Dia terus menyerang Neji, menggiring pemuda itu ke jurang yang belum disadari Neji. Hasilnya, Neji terjepit. Ninja muda itu kehilangan pijakannya saat mundur menghindari hantaman lawan.

Neji terperanggah. Matanya melebar memandang jurang berkabut di bawahnya. '...Siaall!'

Neji sukses terjun bebas. Sempat dia mendelik tajam saat bandit itu menyeringai melihatnya jatuh ke dalam jurang dari atas.

Pandangannya mulai berkabut. '...sampai di sini sajakah?' tanyanya dalam hati putus asa.

Neji menutup mata. Pandangannya menggelap setelah tubuhnya menerima tubrukkan keras.

Sementara di tempat yang tak jauh dari situ, berdiri seseorang yang sedang mencabut beberapa tanaman hijau. Sepertinya tanaman obat. Tersentak kaget mendengar suara debuman keras, membuatnya segera menghentikan kegiatannya. Dilanda rasa penasaran orang itu berjalan menuju arah suara berasal. Hingga dia menemukan tubuh yang tergeletak lemas dengan luka di dadanya berada di samping tebing. Orang itu merasa familiar. Bergerak mendekat lalu terpaku saat melihat wajah Neji serta lambang konoha di dahinya.

"...Hyuuga neji?"

.

.

.

.

.

Angin dingin berhembus membelai wajah Neji yang berasal dari jendela terbuka. Membangunkan Neji dari pingsannya. Lamat-lamat tirai mata ninja muda itu terbuka berlahan. Pandangannya memburam. Neji mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memperjelas pandangan.

"...sudah bangun?"

Suara seseorang, mengundang Neji untuk melihat ke arah suara itu berasal. Di sana berdiri seorang pria paruh baya yang membawa baskom sedang berisi air dan kain basah di dalamnya. Pria berambut hitam keunguan dengan iris coklat itu tersenyum, menutup pintu ruangan pelan. Dia berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat Neji terbaring setengah telanjang dengan balutan perban di dadanya.

"...kau pemuda yang kuat, kupikir kau tidak akan bangun sekitar beberapa hari karena kondisimu yang parah. Tidak disangka kau bangun setelah sehari pingsan." Pujinya serambi mendudukkan diri di kursi dekat ranjang.

Neji memandang sekeliling. Menampakkan sebuah ruangan yang cukup lenggang dengan beberapa perabotan di sisinya. sepertinya dia berada di ruangan milik pria di hadapannya. Mungkin pria itu yang menemukan dan merawat luka di dada Neji yang terbalut perban rapi.

"...Siapa?" lirih Neji mengamati orang itu.

"...panggil saja aku Hajime," pria itu mengenalkan dirinya tersenyum. Meletakkan baskom yang dibawanya di bawah kakinya.

"...anda yang menemukanku?" tanya Neji.

Pria itu menggeleng. "...tidak usah formal begitu." dia mengambil segelas air di atas meja kecil samping ranjang dan menyodorkannya pada Neji. "Temanku yang menemukan dan membawamu kemari. Dia memintaku merawatmu."

Neji bangkit berlahan, duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Kemudian menerima gelas berisi air itu dan meminumnya.

"Kau beruntung bisa selamat setelah jatuh dari tebing setinggi itu. Kalau saja tubuhmu tidak kuat tahan banting, kau pasti sudah berada di alam baka sekarang." Puji Hajime kambali.

Muncul urat kekesalan di pelipis melap bibirnya yang basah, neji menatapnya jengkel. "...arigatou pujiannya."

Hajime terkekeh. "...jangan kesal begitu, aku tidak bermaksud meledekmu." katanya seraya mengambil perban bersih dari laci meja kecil didepannya. "Tegakkan badanmu. Aku akan ganti perbannya."

Neji menurut. Mengangkat tangannya ketika Hajime mulai melepas perbannya.

"Masih terasa sakit?" tanya Hajime yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Neji.

Setelah perban itu terlepas sempurna, Neji menilik luka kering di dadanya yang terjahit rapi plus olesan obat herbal. Hajime meremas kain basah dari baskom tadi. Dengan telaten dia membersihkan luka Neji lalu mengoleskan obat herbal yang tersedia di atas meja kecil. Setelah selesai dia membungkus luka Neji kembali memakai perban bersih.

Suara berderit dari pintu ruangan yang terbuka, membuat Neji dan Hajime mengalihkan pandangannya. Mata Neji terbeliak kaget menangkap pemandangan yang tidak asing baginya. Seorang pemuda bermata Onyx malam dengan gaya rambut melawan gravitasi. Berdiri membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur hangat.

"...Uchiha Sasuke?"

"...Hn,"

.

.

.

.

.

"...Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini,"

Saat ini mereka tengah duduk santai di ruangan dengan jendela kaca besar yang terbuka lebar. Menghadap langsung ke suasana siang hari di halaman belakang berhias ladang hijau. Neji memutuskan untuk bergerak bebas daripada tiduran di ranjang. Makanya, dia mengambil kesempatan untuk mengobrol dengan pemuda yang lebih muda setahun darinya.

"...memangnya aku mau?"

Jawaban pedas dari Sasuke membuat Neji pegal. Stoic dan dingin. Dia bahkan tidak memandang Neji sedikit pun. Masih tetap fokus menekuni kegiatannya yang mengupas kulit jeruk sekarang. Tidak bisakah pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya ini ramah sedikit?

Mendengus kecil, Neji mambalas sarkatis, "...Ooh maaf jika kau tidak suka dengan keberadaanku di sini. Arigato sudah menolongku."

Sasuke menghentikan kerja tangannya, menatap Neji datar. "... suka tidak suka pun sudah terlanjur terjadi." lanjutnya mengupas lagi.

Neji mendesah lelah dalam hati. Tidak habis pikir, sebenarnya iklas tidak sih, Sasuke menolongnya? Neji memindah perhatiannya ke luar. Halaman hijau itu penuh dengan berbagai tanaman sayur dan obat. Neji hanya bisa mengenali nama dan jenisnya sedikit. Lalu mata lavendernya menjumpai pepohonan besar yang berjajar rapi. Sepertinya ini daerah pinggiran hutan.

"...Kenapa kau bisa jatuh di sana waktu itu?" tanya Sasuke, menyelesaikan kupasan jeruknya dan mulai membersihkan serabutnya.

Neji menaikkan alis. Tidak biasanya sang Uchiha ini memulai pembicaraan. "... Aku dan kelompokku menjalankan misi, lalu terpisah dari mereka saat diserang gerombolan bandit. Mungkin mereka mencariku sekarang." jelasnya.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat, memasukkan bilah orange itu ke mulutnya.

"...Lalu kenapa kau juga ada di sini? Negeri kabut ini jauh dari Konoha." tanya Neji yang juga penasaran.

"... aku liburan,"

Jawaban singkat Sasuke kembali memicu keheranan Neji. Antara mengerti dan tidak mengerti. Liburan memang alasan masuk akal, tapi Konoha tidak mungkin membiarkan salah seorang penduduknya keluar desa dengan mudah. Apalagi tanpa ijin khusus atau misi luar desa.

"...Sendiri?"

"...Hn,"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sasuke sering datang kemari. Hokage ke-tiga yang memberi ijin khusus padanya." tuturan Hajime ketika memasuki ruangan membawa beberapa gelas jus dalam nampan.

"...Kau siapanya Sasuke?" Neji menerima minuman yang diberikan Hajime untuknya.

"Bukannya aku sudah memberitahumu tadi? Aku teman Sasuke..." jawab Hajime tersenyum, mencomot bilah jeruk sambil duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"...Maksudku bagaimana kalian saling kenal?"

"Hmm, kurang lebih sama sepertimu. aku mengenal Sasuke saat dia dalam misi solo mengantar gulungan berharga negeri ini. Waktu itu dia babak belur karena melawan para pemburu, lalu aku yang merawatnya." terangnya melirik Sasuke di sebelahnya yang memakan buah malas.

"jadi kau ada hubungan langsung dengan kepemimpinan negeri ini?" Neji bertanya kembali.

"Karena aku tetua negeri ini, tepatnya mantan."

Neji terkejut. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu jika anda—"

"Sudah kubilang jangan formal padaku," potong Hajime terkekeh kecil. "Lagipula aku hanya mantan tetua."

"Kau bahkan tidak seperti orang yang punya jabatan tinggi." ejek Sasuke.

"haha...aku ambil pensiun cepat karena aku lelah mengurus negara, Sasu-chan."

Sasuke mendeath glare Hajime, "Jangan pernah panggil aku 'chan'!"

Hajime tertawa mengacak rambut raven Sasuke, membuat Sasuke cemberut sebal dan menyingkirkan tangannya kasar. Neji terpaku. Dilihat dari interaksi mereka mungkin sudah kenal lama. Jarang-jarang dia melihat Sasuke yang berekspresi seperti ini. Biasanya hanya stoic yang menghiasi wajah putih itu.

"Kalau mantan tetua, kenapa orang sepenting kau tinggal di pinggir hutan tanpa pengawalan?" sidik Neji mengerutkan alis.

"Apa salah bila aku ingin hidup sendiri dengan ketenangan?" Hajime balik tanya.

Neji terdiam sebelum menggeleng. "Heran saja, orang penting 'kan 'berharga' bagi negara."

"Kau benar, tapi aku sudah melepas semua itu." Hajime meminum jusnya.

"...,"

Neji terdiam, lebih baik tidak usah membahas lebih lanjut. Dia kembali meminum jusnya.

"Kau genin Konoha seperti Sasuke?"

Neji mengangguk atas pertanyaan Hajime.

"Misi apa yang kau jalani?"

"Hanya misi mengantar para pedagang kembli ke kampung halaman."

"Ooh, pantas saja. Jika kalian melewati hutan kabut kalian akan bertemu para bandit yang berdiam di wilayah itu. kalau sudah begitu, kalian harus kerja ekstra menyingkirkan mereka."

"Apa kau bisa beritahu cara keluar dari hutan ini ke desa kabut?"

"Sasuke tahu," Hajime menoleh pada Sasuke. "Kau mau mengantarnya 'kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mendesah malas, "...Hn."

"Sasuke bisa mengantarmu ke sana. Lagipula dia juga sekalian pulang ke Konoha. Tapi kau harus pulih dulu, aku tidak mau menolong orang setengah-setengah." peringat Hajime.

"..Arigatou," Neji membungkukkan kepala rendah.

Sore menjelang Neji menemani Sasuke pergi mengambil tanaman obat tidak jauh dari rumah Hajime. Dia menawarkan diri untuk membantu dengan alasan agar tidak kaku saat bergerak. Hajime mengingatkan agar Neji tidak memaksakan diri, sebab lukanya belum sembuh benar. Kalau hanya untuk melakukan pekerjaan kecil, tidak masalah.

Berbekal keranjang rotan dan sepasang sarung tangan, kini Neji dan Sasuke berjongkok mencabut tanaman obat di tanah lapang yang dikelilingi pepohonan hutan tinggi. Sama-sama terdiam tanpa suara. Sasuke mencabuti tanaman dengan cuek, membuat Neji mengelengkan kepala karena sikapnya yang dingin.

"Kau sering mengambil tanaman obat di sini?" Neji memecah keheningan memandang Sasuke yang tak jauh darinya.

"...Hn," jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari tanaman di tangan.

"Dari caramu memilah tanaman, sepertinya kau sudah hapal betul. Untuk apa Hajime-san membutuhkannya?"

"Hajime bekerja sebagai tabib lepas di desa pinggir hutan."

Neji paham, "Kau selalu datang ke tempatnya sendiri? Tidak mengajak teman setimmu?"

Sasuke melongok pada Neji, "Tidak, mereka tidak perlu kuajak."

Neji menyerngit heran.

"Aku hanya kemari waktu libur misi dan karena permintaan Hokage ke-tiga. Pak tua itu biasanya kirim surat untuk Hajime. Jadi aku pengantar suratnya."

"Rupanya kau mau saja melakukan hal itu..." Neji tersenyum geli.

"Terpaksa." Sasuke mendengus.

Tersenyum kecil Neji mengamati sekeliling tempat mereka sekarang. Mulai berkabut tipis, tapi Neji masih bisa melihat dengan jelas. "Kau menemukanku di mana?"

"Di tebing sebelah sana." Kata Sasuke menunjuk arah belakang dengan jempol kirinya.

Neji memperhatikan arah tunjukkan Sasuke. Benar, samar-samar dia bisa melihat ada tebing tinggi yang tertutup pepohonan dan kabut tipis di sana. 'Tinggi juga' Batinnya mendongak ke atas batas tebing.

"Dimana arah desa dari tebing sana?"

"500 meter ke arah selatan, di sana ada desa padat penduduk dan tempat Hajime bekerja." jelas Sasuke.

"Hmm..." Neji mengangguk mengerti, meneruskan kerjaannya kembali. 'Berarti mungkin Lee dan Ten Ten ada di sana sekarang.'

Sasuke selesai setelah dirasa tanaman obat itu cukup memenuhi keranjangnya. Apalagi hari sudah cukup gelap karena langit sudah berwarna jingga kebiruan. Sekilas Sasuke teringat pemuda pirang saat menatap langit senja itu. Pemuda onar teman setimnya. Uzumaki Naruto.

Neji selesai beberapa menit setelahnya. Ketika hendak mengajak Sasuke pulang, Neji terdiam melihat Sasuke yang mengarah ke langit sore. Dapat ditangkapnya binar rindu dan sayang di mata Onyx Sasuke. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis lembut penuh kasih. Efek angin sepoi yang menerbangkan anak rambut ravennya menambah keindahan wajahnya. Tampan dan cantik di saat yang sama. Membuat Neji terpana.

– Tertarik.

Sasuke berdiri dari jongkoknya bersama keranjang di tangan. Agak kaget waktu mendapati Neji memperhatikannya. "Kenapa?"

Neji terkesiap, segera saja dia mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya. "Aa, tidak.." jawabnya setenang mungkin.

Neji berdiri mengikuti gerak Sasuke. "Ayo kembali, sudah petang."

"Hn."

Dan mereka berjalan pulang dalam diam.

.

.

.

_Flasback continued_

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur Naruto,"

Sakura mendengus kesal melihat tingkah si pemuda pirang yang masih setia terjaga. Padahal Naruto belum sembuh benar, makanya dia harus banyak istirahat. Tapi lihat saja sekarang. Pemuda kekar berkulit tan itu malah berdiri di depan jendela tenda memandang keluar. Naruto bahkan tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Sungguh membuat Sakura di belakangnya sebal.

"Sampai kapan sih kau mau terus bangun? Ini 'dah malam, harusnya kau itu istirahat dan tidur sekarang!" ujar Sakura jengkel.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Pemuda itu masih asyik melihat suasana malam di luar sana. Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah.

"...Kau mencemaskan Sasuke, ya?" tanya Sakura lirih.

"...,"

"...Sasuke akan baik-baik saja, Naru. Dia pasti 'kembali'," Sakura mencoba meyakinkan Naruto agar tidak terus khawatir. Meski dia juga khawatir dengan Sasuke.

Naruto berbalik, menatap gadis teman setimnya yang sedikit menundukkan kepala. Sepertinya tanpa sadar, dia memicu Sakura sedih juga.

"... Aku tahu," gumamnya. "Tapi tetap saja, Sasuke bisa di-'ambil' kapanpun dari kita oleh Kami-sama,"

"Jangan berkata begitu!" sergah Sakura cepat. "Sasuke akan selamat, dia akan kembali berkumpul dengan kita lagi. Bukannya kau yang paling ingin itu terjadi?!" kata Sakura sedikit berteriak.

Naruto terdiam.

"...Aku berterima kasih padamu karena kau sudah membawa Sasuke kembali, Naruto. Tapi aku juga tidak mau kalau kau harus merasa bersalah karena hal ini terjadi," mata Sakura berair, menahan tangis. "... makanya jangan..."

Sakura mengusap air matanya yang mengalir dari sudut matanya. Dia sangat sedih tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk dua orang yang sangat disayanginya ini. Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura. Menarik gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu dalam pelukannya.

"...Maafkan aku Sakura. Maaf aku membuatmu menangis," bisik Naruto di telinga Sakura. Dia mengusap punggung Sakura lembut. "...Aku hanya ingin janjiku terwujud nyata,"

Sakura menggeleng kecil, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto. "...Tidak, kau sudah mewujudkan janjimu Naru. Kau sudah membawa Sasuke pulang," jawabnya. Sakura membalas pelukan Naruto, "Kita hanya perlu menunggunya 'kembali'."

Naruto mengangguk, menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sakura. Menghirup wangi gadis dalam pelukan yang bisa menenangkan dirinya. Wangi ceri dari tubuh Sakura yang sangat disukainya.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Aku akan disini menemanimu." kata Sakura sambil menepuk punggung Naruto pelan. Tidak bermaksud menyakiti.

"...Hm, arigato." balas Naruto tersenyum, melepaskan rengkuhannya.

Naruto segera beranjak naik ke ranjang pasien. Dia berbaring memiringkan tubuhnya bersiap untuk tidur. Sakura menutup jendela tenda, kemudian menuju kursi panjang di sisi ruangan untuk istirahat sambil bergelung dalam selimut hangat.

Walau mereka sudah dalam posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur, mereka tetap saja masih membuka mata. Dalam hati mereka masih memikirkan pemuda raven bungsu terakhir Uchiha yang tertidur lelap saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

==========TBC==========

.

.

.

Hehehe... akhirnya ada feel juga buat flashback NejiSasu dulu... XDD

gomen ya aku potong... coz biar sama-sama ngelanjutin kejadian sekarang...^^a

Jadi flashback ini akan nyeritain Neji yang jatuh cinta ma Sasu-chan..(Ssstt* Bocoran) flashback saat Sasu masih di Konoha dan mungkin sesudahnya...^^*

Special thanks :

Rannada Youichi, BlacknightSkyeye Yue- Hime, Aicinta, Yuki si lily putih, Drack Yellow, Nura, Guest, 'n para reader semua o.-*

Keep reading Mina-san!

Review!

.

.


End file.
